Heading for Trouble
by harRyY
Summary: Draco is a Deatheater in training and Head Boy. Hermione is the smartest witch of her age and Head girl. But they have something in common other than being Heads. A different take on the 7th year of hogwarts. Please read and REVİEWW! xx
1. And so it begins

**Chapter 1**

**And so it begins**

Draco Malfoy was slowly making his way up to the front of the Hogwarts Express where he had been called to see Professor Snape, the sourly Potions master, who everyone knew wanted the Defence Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco had gotten a note from a frightened looking first-year. When he had given the note the little boy had stared dumb-struck at the trademark blonde hair and silver eyes of the famous Malfoy. The kid had obviously heard of the name Malfoy. It was a name that had been widely connected with the dark side and the biggest dark wizard ever known. Lord Voldermort or more commonly know as You-Know-Who.

Draco took the note without even acknowledging the kid. When he looked down at it, he recognised the untidy scrawl of his potions master and head of house. Draco was in Slytherin. He read the note quickly and tucked it into his pocket. As he got up to leave his friend Vincent Crabbe also rose, thinking that Malfoy was about to do a round of his prefect duties. On seeing Crabbe get up, Gregory Goyle also stood up too.

"Prefects duties Draco?" asked Crabbe in his deep voice.

"No. Snape wants to see me." Draco replied, not roughly but in a tone that suggested he didn't need any assistance to see his godfather.

Crabbe and Goyle sat down instantly on hearing Draco's tone. Draco walked out of his compartment and started walking down the train. He looked out through the windows as he walked noticing how the scenery was changing which indicated that they were nearing Hogwarts. The weather was a surprisingly sunny one. Suddenly he walked into someone coming from the opposite direction. His vision was obscured for a moment by a mane of bushy hair. He untangled himself from whoever it was and noticed that it was Hermione Granger.

"Watch where you're going mudblood!" he said rudely to her. She looked at him like he had crawled out from the nearest swamp and without saying a word she pushed past him to get to her compartment further down the train.

Draco wasn't one to apologise. _Especially not to a filthy mudblood like Grange_r, he thought. He walked past two more compartments and finally reached the one that Severus Snape was seated in. He pulled the door open and entered. Snape looked up from the book that he had been contemplating on hearing his godson arrive.

"Hello Draco. I see you got my note."

"Obviously," Draco said. He wasn't normally rude to his teachers but Snape was an exception. "What did you want me for?"

"To give you this," Snape said extracting a brown envelope from the book that he had been reading and handing it to Draco.

Draco took the envelope and opened it to find two pieces of parchment in it. He opened the one on top and read carefully. It seemed that he had been appointed as Head Boy of his school Hogwarts. For the words to really sink in he read the top page again.

He looked up at Snape startled at what he had just read. Snape, however had picked up his book again and carried on reading. Without even looking up Snape handed him a green and silver badge with the words Head Boy engraved on it. Draco took it and left the compartment without saying a word. He walked a couple of steps when he was suddenly overcome with curiosity. He retraced his steps back to his Head of houses compartment. Snape didn't even lift his head up from his book.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" Snape said in a dull voice.

"Who's the Head Girl?" Draco asked inquisitively.

"You'll find out soon enough I'm sure."

The welcoming feast in the Great Hall was as extravagant as ever. There were numerous delicious dishes all along the house tables. However Draco wasn't enjoying any of them. It had been a really rough summer for the blonde boy. After having been appointed as a Deatheater and spent a whole year trying to kill the headmaster Dumbledore, Draco finally lashed out at his father for being an inconsiderate git. This had made his father see sense and before the end of his sixth year had arranged to meet with Dumbledore and ask for his son to be protected by the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore had immediately accepted and now Draco was undercover. He was working in just the same way as Snape. He would be summoned by the Dark Lord and return to give the important details to Dumbledore. It hadn't been easy. Of course the animosity of the people living in 12 Grimmauld Place had been an added bonus. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley at first had been reluctant to accept Draco as someone fighting for the light side. However upon Dumbledore and Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys' wishes he and Ron had tried to prevent their hatred of the blonde boy from getting in the way of their initial goal. Bring down Lord Voldermort.

The boys hadn't ended up being friends. However they didn't continuously verbally insult each other anymore. The blonde boy almost laughed when he remembered the outraged looks on all of their faces when he had first walked in to Grimmauld Place with Dumbledore explaining the circumstances. Potter had been furious to find out that Draco had in fact been a Deatheater. The only person who had accepted the situation from the first moment on had been Hermione. She didn't so much as go up to him and hug him or got friendly with him. But she had especially made an effort to be civil around him. He however had not. This had resulted in her completely ignoring him during the times that he was at headquarters. This suited the blonde boy just fine. He remembered their brief encounter on the train and for an instant regretted his outburst of _mudblood. _

A loud scraping noise from all around the hall brought Draco back to the present. It seemed that the feast was over. Just as he rose from his seat someone touched him on the shoulder. He turned to find the same first year who had given him the note on the train staring at him.

"What?" Draco said. Not rudely but somewhat roughly.

"Professor Snape told me to tell you to wait for him in the Entrance Hall Mr. Malfoy," said the kid nervously whilst avoiding his eyes.

"Ok, thanks," said Draco.

Thinking that it was probably about his Head duties Draco proceeded to the Entrance Hall to wait for his Head of House. He didn't have to wait long however. Snape came purposefully striding out of the Great Hall. He barely acknowledged Draco but indicated for him to follow. Together they walked up to the seventh corridor and turned left at the portrait of a lioness protecting her cubs. They came to a still at a heavy looking wooden door. Snape drew out his wand and tapped the handle three times. The door clicked and swung open. Snape however did not walk in. He turned to Draco and said

"This is the Head Boy and Girl's quarters. You are to live in these quarters this year and are not required to move into the Slytherin dungeons. You will find that your possessions have already been moved here. I expect you and the Head Girl to report to me tomorrow morning for your duties."

Just then Professor McGonagall walked out of the open door calling inside, "You and the Head Boy are to report to Professor Snape for your duties tomorrow morning."

Upon seeing Draco and Snape standing by the door she said, "Ah, Mr Malfoy. Yes go on in. I believe Professor Snape has already informed you of your living arrangements for this year?" Draco nodded. "Very well than," she continued, "Off you go." and with that she strode off.

"Good evening Mr Malfoy," And with that Snape strode off too. Draco nearly called out asking who the Head Girl was but they had both already disappeared down another corridor already.

Shaking his head he walked into the Heads' quarters. The room was round with an incredible red and gold hearth rug in front of the equally magnificent fire place which at the moment was crackling merrily. There were shelves that ran all along the walls and a desk for the head boy and girl to study on. Also various soft cushioned arm chairs. Draco noticed that there were two doors on opposite sides of the fireplace. There was light spilling out of one of them. He assumed that the Head Girl was in there. He walked towards the door but it swung open before he reached it and out stepped Hermione Granger. She froze in the doorway when she saw Draco. He froze when he saw Hermione and at the same time they pointed at each other and said with equally angry looks:

"You're the other Head?"

**End of Chapter 1**

**Authors note: Hey so this is my first ever fanfic :D hope you all enjoy the first chapter :D don't forget to read and review ****im looking forward to finding out what you all think and get some "constructive criticism" lol :D thanxxxxx **


	2. Explain this

**Chapter 2**

**Explain This **

**Authors note: ****Hi everyone so in the last chapter Draco and Hermione became Head Boy and Girl, though neither knew who the other Head was until the end of the chapter. Here's chapter 2. Hope you'll enjoy it. Don't forget to R&R :D if you want that is :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters created by Ms. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them. **

Hermione sat on the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall with her back to the Slytherins during breakfast. It had been a week since the first night back at Hogwarts and so much had happened during that week that had little to do with the regular hustle and bustle of the castle but more to do with the blonde haired silver eyed Head Boy.

After their angry outcries they had each retired to their dormitories and slammed the door. Hermione had felt so angry with the fact that she had to spend a whole year with just Malfoy. However after ten minutes, she realised how childish she was being. She screwed up all of her Gryffindor courage and pulled open her door only to find Draco standing outside with his hand raised, obviously about to knock.

He was never one to apologise but he remembered what Dumbledore had told him on the night before he was due to return to Hogwarts.

_Draco had been packing his trunk in his room at the Malfoy Manor when a house elf had come into his room bowing deeply. The elf announced that the Headmaster of Hogwarts school had just arrived and was waiting for Draco in the lounge. Not knowing what this was all about he had hesitantly walked into the lounge to find Dumbledore watching the sun setting through the large windows. _

_ Upon hearing his arrival Dumbledore turned to fix Draco with a twinkling stare. _

"_Hello Draco. Had a good summer?" he asked. _

"_Yes sir," answered Draco. Then being unable to contain himself any longer he continued. "Sir what is the purpose of your visit?" _

"_I have been greatly worried by the strain that we have been placing upon you Draco. You have given yourself over to the Order at great personal risk and I and everyone else fighting against Voldermort remain eternally grateful. However, it has not escaped my attention that you seem to be immensely lonely." _

_ Draco was shocked to hear his Headmaster say these words. He had never been one to think about being lonely and left out because there had always been a large group of followers around him. But when he really thought about it, he hardly had anyone that he could call a true friend. Even though he hated them he had always admired the friendship of the Golden Trio._

_"So therefore Draco," continued the Headmaster, "I want to give you a word of advice before you begin your final year at Hogwarts. You may find yourself in situations where it is not possible for you to rely on the people that you normally would. Therefore I advise you to try and be Miss Granger's friend."_

"_Miss Granger? HERMİONE? What has she got to do with anything?" asked Draco incredulously. _

"_You will understand what I mean Mr Malfoy. And now I shall take my leave. Just take notice of what I said please. You may think that I'm some old crack pot but I have my reasons for saying what I say. Have a safe journey Mr Malfoy." _

_ And with that the Headmaster swept out of the room leaving Draco standing with his mouth agape. He had never thought of Dumbledore as an "old crack pot". In fact after spending a summer in close contact with him he had finally understood what everyone had meant about him being the greatest wizard of all time. _

So back in the present Draco had realised that what Dumbledore had been talking about was this very moment where he would have to apologise to Hermione and hope to create a close relationship in which to prevent himself from cracking under the strain of the whole Deatheater binding.

Hermione had been shocked to find him ready to apologise and being the sort of person that she was she had easily accepted his apology. This did not however mean that they would become best friends. It would take Hermione some time to actually be able to trust the blonde Slytherin who had cruelly tormented her since the first time he had set eyes on her.

What she had not expected however was his quick mind. His intelligence easily matched hers and they were able to have conversations during which they mentally challenged each other.

Draco would never admit it to anyone but he was beginning to like his conversations with the quick minded Gryffindor. He could not understand why he could forget all his problems and worries whilst chatting easily with her. But he wasn't free to be with her or anyone at the moment. He was a Deatheater. A Deatheater who was in grave danger. Perhaps it was lucky that he was able to close off his mind and emotions so effectively. This wasn't so lucky for Hermione though. She was unable to understand what he was thinking almost all the time. He was so closed up and guarded that she found herself unable to relax completely with him. At times it was difficult for her to tell the difference between him mocking her or actually being serious. Still she preferred this civil Draco to the unfriendly and hateful one.

Hermione had started to become very confused with her feelings. She, also like Draco, did not admit to anyone that she liked having him as company. This was why she was sitting with her back to him. She didn't want to be tempted to keep stealing glances at him. _What am I doing? _she scolded herself. _He's Malfoy for Merlin's sake. MALFOY! _

"Hermione! Are you ok?" asked Ron whilst waving his spoon in front of her eyes causing the cornflakes that was on his spoon to fly everywhere.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked pretending to be angry. She didn't like to admit it but she was lost completely in her thoughts of Draco.

"Well because I asked if you were Ok like 3 times before you answered. You've been acting strange all week. What's wrong with you? Is it Malfoy? Has he done something to hurt you?" Ron asked with an edge to his words.

"Of course not. What the hell is Malfoy going to do to me?" Hermione asked incredulously all the while thinking of _him_ still.

"Yeah he's right 'Mione." Harry said. "You look really distracted these days." He said but not with an edge but more with a worried tone.

"Seriously, I'm fine guys. I'm just anxious about this years lessons that's all." She said looking at both of them with a sincere smile, trying to make them stop questioning her. "I have to go. I need to talk to McGonagall before Transfiguration," she said and hurriedly swung her bag over her shoulder and walked towards the Entrance Hall.

Draco had also got up from the Slytherin table and was walking towards the Entrance Hall. But he was rummaging in his bag for something and didn't see Hermione hurriedly walking in the Entrance Hall so he accidently walked into her causing her to almost topple over, had it not been for him catching her around the waist.

He turned her round and said: "Watch where you're going will you?" but stopped almost immediately when he realised who it was that he was holding.

Hermione was trying to catch her breath and had not noticed that it was Draco that had caught her until he had spoken. Her head snapped up to meet his silver eyes and she was shocked at what she saw in them. It wasn't anger or hatred but rather affection and something else that she wasn't quick enough in deciphering. He hurriedly let go of her and quickly walked away leaving her behind to think about what had just happened. She walked towards her first lesson, Transfiguration with shaky legs.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Decisions

**Chapter 3**

**Decisions**

**Authors Note:**** Hey everyone. Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Here's chapter 3. Please give me some REVIEWS as well. I'm really looking forward to reading them. :) OK Chapter 3. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters created by Ms. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them. **

_Last Chapter: __Hermione was trying to catch her breath and had not noticed that it was Draco that had caught her until he had spoken. Her head snapped up to meet his silver eyes and she was shocked at what she saw in them. It wasn't anger or hatred but rather affection and something else that she wasn't quick enough in deciphering. He hurriedly let go of her and quickly walked away leaving her behind to think about what had just happened. She walked towards her first lesson, Transfiguration with shaky legs. _

It was nearly completely dark in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor. The only source of light was the merrily crackling fire in the fireplace. However the atmosphere in the room was far from merry. A Deatheater meeting was in session and Lord Voldermort was in a towering rage.

"How is it that my diary that you were supposed to keep safe is destroyed Lucius?" he yelled making all the windows rattle and Nagini hiss.

"My Lord. Forgive me my Lord." Lucius replied shaking and kneeling in front of You-Know-Who.

Draco stood against the far wall of the room watching the whole scene unfold. He was scared for his father and he was scared for himself. It seemed that that diary had been something of great importance to Voldermort. Draco quickly made a mental note to tell Dumbledore as soon as possible.

"_Crucio!" _Voldermort yelled, but before Draco could look up to see who was being tortured he was filled with pain so terrible he could do nothing other then scream and writhe in pain.

"Please my Lord. Not Draco. Leave Draco," begged Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy but it was of no use. Voldermort was too angry to care. He had lost something very important to him because of the senior Malfoys ignorance. He was going to pay. After what seemed like a millennia the pain Draco was feeling receded a little. He found himself unable to move. He just continued to lay on the ground and taste his own blood from where he had bitten down into his own cheek.

"My Lord," ventured Severus Snape, "if I am not mistaken, Dumbledore has no knowledge of your progress in the path to immortality." He seemed to be choosing his words very carefully as if he didn't want any of the others to understand.

"Lord Voldermort does not forgive easily Severus. You know that as well as anyone else. I guess our slippery friend Lucius here is going to have to make up for his little 'slip up'," Voldermort hissed and without warning cast the Cruciatus curse on Draco again. Draco was vaguely aware of his parents' shouts of protests. Again and again the Dark Lord punished Lucius by hurting his son.

"Maybe next time you will be more careful with the things left in your possessions Lucius. This time I have refrained from killing the boy. Next time neither of you will be so lucky." Then with a swish of his cloak Voldermort disappeared. Almost immediately after his departure the Deatheaters also fled leaving only Snape and the Malfoys. All of them bent over Draco to see the amount of damage done to the young man. Other than being completely shaken up and with numerous deep cuts along his neck and face from where he scratched himself due to the pain, he seemed to be ok. Narcissa kneeled next to him and started gently weeping.

"I'll take him Lucius, back to Hogwarts to Madam Pomfrey. He needs to be at the hospital wing. Leaving him home will put him in more danger," Severus said.

"You're right Severus," answered Lucius all the while never removing his eyes from his bleeding son. "Take good care of him."

And with that Severus leant down and lifted Draco from his shoulders. Slowly whilst supporting his weight he carried him over to the fireplace, threw in floo powder and called out 'My quarters'. He had some important things to tell the Headmaster about the things that Voldermort had let slip, But they would have to wait. Draco needed to be taken to the hospital wing.

Hermione was sitting in the Heads' common room by her self absent mindedly flicking through the pages of one of her school books. She was thinking about Draco. It had not escaped her attention that Draco hadn't come to the heads' dorm all day. Now it was 11pm and he was still not present. It didn't even cross her mind that he might be in danger. All she seemed to be able to think about was whether Draco was with some girl and staying in her bed for the night. She didn't understand why this was making her feel angry. Draco was just an acquaintance so it should not matter who he sleeps or doesn't sleep with.

Feeling angry at herself for having these stupid thoughts Hermione placed her book on the coffee table in the middle of the common room and went off to bed.

The next morning when she woke up, she fought the urge to run into Draco's room to see whether he was in there or not. She showered, got dressed and picking up her wand and book bag and walked into the common room only to stop instantly in her tracks. Her least favourite professor, Snape, was sitting on the very couch that she had vacated the night before. On seeing her come out of her room he slowly rose from the couch.

"Miss Granger, please take a seat." He said pointing to one of the comfortable armchairs next to the couch.

Hermione wordlessly walked towards the armchair all the while keeping her eyes on Snape. She looked closely at his face and even more closely into his eyes. He looked different. He was sad and there was unmistakably remorse in his eyes. Hermione instantly stopped feeling defensive and started feeling worried. Something had happened. Could it be something to Draco? When she thought this she gripped the sides of the armchair. Snape noticed the move and understood the reason for it.

"I am here Miss Granger to tell you what has happened to Draco." Snape began. Hermione sucked in her breath. It seemed to be coming in short, painful gasps.

"As you know Miss Granger, Draco is a Deatheater. Last night Draco was summoned by the Dark Lord. It seemed his father had not been fulfilling his duties as was expected by Voldermort. Draco was punished severly for his fathers mistake. He had the Cruciatus curse performed on him numerous times and he is very shaken at the moment. The reason for why he wasn't here last night was because he was at the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey patched him up as best she could. You see he scratched himself from the pain and ended up with some deep gashes along his neck. But the real reason for why I am here is to ask for your help. What Draco needs the most right now is a friend. A confidante. However it will be unwise for him to become too friendly with his Slytherin companions. Almost all of them have families that are linked closely with the Dark Arts. Therefore I must ask you Miss Granger. Please. Help my Godson."

Hermione found it difficult to speak. She had not been expecting something like this. She was scared for Draco. But she was scared for herself too. By being there for Draco she would be opening herself up to expected pain. Then she thought of all the other things that Snape had told her. Draco obviously couldn't rely on anyone. He had had to pay for his fathers mistake. He was in need of someone. Hermione was the best candidate because of their sleeping arrangements and positions. No one would think it weird if the Head Boy and Girl were conversing. And in the privacy of their own dormitories Draco could be as open as he wanted to be and none would be the wiser.

Snape had watched her carefully while she had been thinking these thoughts and was glad to see the things passing through her eyes. He realised how scared she was but being the smartest witch of her age he knew that she would figure out the seriousness of the thing that he was asking her to do. He inwardly smiled when he saw the determined look in her eyes.

"Yes Professor. I'll do it. I'll be Draco's friend." She said with the same determination that Snape had seen in her eyes. He inwardly smiled and stood up.

"Thank you Miss Granger. I shall never forget this. Please visit Draco in the hospital wing. I think he will be very grateful," and with a short bow he walked out of the Heads' dormitories.

Half an hour later Hermione found herself walking towards the hospital wing. She was afraid of the state that she might find Draco in but determined anyway. She walked in, to find him propped up against his pillows. He looked up when he heard Hermione come in. He didn't smile though, just silently watched as she approached. She stopped by the foot of his bed and hesitantly said, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," he answered all the while watching her through narrowed eyes.

"I was worried when you didn't come back last night." She said with honesty.

"Why?" Draco asked still with narrowed eyes.

"Well..because..well," she mumbled unable to find an answer.

"Why are you even here?" he asked with animosity.

"I said I was worried." Hermione said defensively.

"I don't need your pity ok?" Draco said with anger.

Hermione was so shocked that it took her a few minutes to be able to reply to Draco's outburst.

"I'm here because of Professor Snape. He asked me to be your friend but if your stupid enough to not understand the significance and danger of your situation. But you know what? You don't deserve it Draco. I'm out of here." She got up and stalked towards the door cursing Draco under her breath. He was angry with the way she was treating him like a charity case. Who was she to think he needed anyone. He punched his pillow into a more comfortable position and willed himself to go to sleep.

Hermione was lying in her bed late at night trying to get to sleep. Her anger had finally ebbed away. Now she was just upset about the way Draco had pushed her away. And once again she couldn't seem to get him out of her head. Little did she know that Draco was having the exact same problem.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Please please please **** I'll really really appreciate it. REVİEEEEEEEWWWWWWW**


	4. The Messages in Your eyes

**Chapter 4**

**The messages in your eyes**

**A/N: Hey everyone. So before I begin I have a tiny complaint****...This will be the forth chapter and still no-one has reviewed :( over 400 people have read and a couple of people have added it to their alert lists, but no-one has reviewed. This makes me really upset and want to stop writing. Please if you like my story tell me. If you don't tell me as well. But DON'T FORGET TO REVİEW.!**

_Last chapter: Hermione was lying in her bed late at night trying to get to sleep. Her anger had finally ebbed away. Now she was just upset about the way Draco had pushed her __away. And once again she couldn't seem to get him out of her head. Little did she know that Draco was having the exact same problem._

Almost two months had passed since the scene in the hospital wing. The year was nearing towards the Christmas holidays.

Draco was now very healthy and had not been summoned by the Dark Lord for a month. He was now going out with a girl from Slytherin called Bridget Moonstone. They had met on the Slytherin quidditch team. She was the new beater. From spending so much time together due to practices. Bridget was totally in love with him. She refused to listen to anyone other then Draco. She worshipped the ground he walked on and Draco enjoyed this treatment very much. It made him feel superior.

Hermione on the other hand was also in a relationship. She was now going out with Seamus Finnigan. They had gotten together after spending vast amounts of time in the Gryffindor common room.

After the argument in the Hospital wing, Draco and Hermione had hardly spoken to each other. In fact Hermione avoided the Heads' quarters as much as she could. She spent the time she had after classes in the Gryffindor common room and only returned to her room at night to sleep. She was an early riser so she almost never saw Draco in the morning. They were now two people who lived together but didn't so much as say hello to each other.

Dinner had just finished and Hermione was making her way towards the Gryffindor common room when Seamus caught up with her.

"Alright gorgeous?" he said putting his arm around her shoulders and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey," she said with a sincere smile, but before she could say or do anything else he had pushed her against the wall and was trying to kiss her properly on the lips. All the people that were walking by quickly stopped to stare at the two. Seamus was trying to kiss a squirming Hermione while she just wanted to get away from him at that moment. How dare he do this to her in front of _everyone?_ The people around them started laughing at the sight of them. Finally Hermione managed to push him out of the way. She started running towards the Head quarters. When she saw it her heart gave a happy lurch. She tapped the lock 3 times and it swung open. She pushed the door open and quickly shut it leaning her forehead against it.

"What happened to you Granger?" said an amused voice behind her. Hermione swung around to find Draco standing in front of the fire with his shirt out and hands in his pockets and a smile playing on his lips.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in a voice that was very high pitched.

"I live here." Draco said still with the smile, looking like he was trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

Suddenly the smile faded from Draco's lips. His right hand went quickly to his left forearm and he gripped it tightly. Before Hermione could utter a single word he had pushed past her and left.

Hermione didn't understand what the reason for his strange behaviour was but she guessed that it had something to do with the dark mark etched onto his left forearm. Deciding that there was really nothing that she could do she walked into her room for some well needed rest. She couldn't believe the way that Seamus had acted. Maybe it was time for her to rethink their whole relationship, and the best way for her to think was in bed. An hour later however she was woken up by really loud knocking sounds. She instantly jumped up from her bed and ran to the common room. However when she pulled the door open she wished that she had remained in bed. It was Draco's annoying girlfriend Bridget.

"Hi," she said all the while looking past Hermione into the common room hoping to catch a glimpse of Draco. "Where is he? We were supposed to go for a walk around the lake." she said still trying to see past Hermione. Then suddenly without warning she shouted. "DRACO!"

"He's not here." Hermione yelled back and went to slam the door in her face, but before she could she heard a loud thump behind her and turned to look. The fireplace had flashed green and Draco was lying in a heap in front of it. She quickly rushed to him with Bridget hot on her heals. Draco was unconscious and bleeding. As soon as Bridget saw this she started crying really loudly making it impossible for Hermione to think. Then her protective side coming in to play she rushed into her bedroom grabbed her wand and returned to try and heal some of his wounds only to find Bridget laying across his chest and weeping as if Draco was dead.

"Get out of the way Bridget. I need to heal him." Hermione said sharply. But Bridget remained where she was crying even harder. "Move Bridget." Hermione said sharply. Then Bridget moved but she pushed Hermione out of the way and pulled out her wand deciding to heal Draco herself. But her hands were shaking badly.

She pointed her wand at a particularly nasty wound and said "_Vulnera Sanentur," _but because of her shaking hands she just made a second smaller wound next to it. She started crying hard again and laid on top of his chest. Hermione had had enough. She reached down pulled Bridget up with strength that she never knew she had and pushed her into an armchair far back into the room. Then she pulled her wand out and running it over his wounds she repeatedly muttered "_tergeo"_ to clear up the dried blood and _"Vulnera Sanentur"_ to heal the deep gashes all along his neck, arms and chest. Slowly but surely Draco's wounds healed only leaving minor scars. Just as Hermione had finished the last wound, the fireplace flashed green again and Snape rushed in. On seeing Hermione knealing next to Draco with her wand still on his wound he was shocked.

"Miss Granger, you saved him." He said breathlessly looking at her with wonder in his eyes.

"He'll still need to be taken into the hospital wing professor. His breathing is very faint." Hermione said worriedly.

"Yes of course. I'm going to need your help again Miss Granger. Please will you hold him up for me while I contact Madam Pomfrey through the fire?"

"Of course sir." Hermione said and pointed her wand at Draco to be lifted into a standing position. When he was completely up she wedged herself under his arm and nodded at Snape to indicate that she was ready. Upon her nod he threw in a handful of floo powder and called out "hospital wing".

"Professor, Bridget will need to be taken to the hospital wing too. She'll need a strengthening potion." Hermione said softly pointing at the still shaking girl with her face in her hands who was still sitting in the armchair that Hermione had pushed her in. Snape quickly walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. Bridget shakily stood up and Snape pushed her into the fireplace. She instantly disappeared almost certainly reappearing again at the hospital wing. Next Snape himself went whilst giving instructions to Hermione on how best to hold Draco in the floo. After Snape disappeared Hermione went next. Holding Draco in a hugging position she stepped into the fire. They spun around so quickly that Hermione had to hold Draco really tight against her in order to prevent him from sliding down.

Finally they came to a still at the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them obviously having been informed beforehand. She quickly ran to grab Draco and with her wand lifted him into one of the free beds.

Hermione saw Bridget laying in one of them. Her hands were still shaking but other than that she seemed quite calm.

"Miss Granger, thank you so much. We are forever in your debt for saving Draco," said a smooth voice behind her. She turned to find herself looking into eyes the exact same silver as Draco's. It was Lucius Malfoy. He seemed to be visibly relaxing upon seeing his son looking better, but there was nothing in his eyes that suggested he would be thankful to Hermione for long. "What can we do in order to repay you for your braveness?" he asked still not entirely happily.

"There's no need. All that matters is for Draco to be ok." Hermione said honestly. She watched the sincerity leave his eyes with every word that she uttered. By the time she had reached the end of her sentence he had a particularly ugly look on his face. As if Hermione had the audacity to suggest that she wanted ten thousand galleons prize money.

"Just the same, thanks," he said and walked next to Draco's bed. A couple minutes later Draco came to. He was very confused about where he was but Snape and Lucius filled him in on what had happened slowly. He was scared to hear how badly he was hurt. He couldn't remember how he got to the Heads' quarters. He looked around him and saw Bridget sitting up in the bed next to his but she looked really pale.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked not really concerned for her well being but more that she might suddenly pass out and he had no idea what he would do then. She looked up at him with frightened eyes.

"I didn't do anything," she said in barely a whisper.

"I know you didn't," Draco said. "this wasn't your fault." _What the hell is she on about?_ He thought.

"No. I mean I didn't do anything to heal you. I just made it worse. I gave you more cuts. If Hermione hadn't been there.." she trailed off looking extremely frightened.

"What? Hermione?" Draco asked looking completely confused, for he hadn't seen Hermione standing far back in the hospital wing. She didn't want to disrupt this sort of family reunion. When Bridget looked towards Hermione however he followed her gaze and saw Hermione standing where she was.

"I should go." Hermione said. "Hope to see you back on your feet soon Draco," she said and turned to leave.

"Hermione," called out Draco. When Hermione turned she saw that he was trying to sit up but gave up because it hurt too much. However when he looked straight at her, she was surprised by the things that she saw in his eyes. It wasn't hatred or spite. It was thankfulness and admiration. They looked into each others eyes for a long moment. Neither realising that everyone else was watching. Then after what felt like a year had passed Draco nodded, smiled and dropping his eyes to his bed covers said, "Thank you. For saving my life."

Hermione just smiled and left the hospital wing. Late into the night, she lay in her bed. Thinking about what she had seen in Draco's eyes. But her thoughts of Draco were constantly disturbed by Lucius' face and how he hadn't been impressed by Hermione's act of heroism. Sighing heavily she turned onto her back and tried to get to sleep.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Pleaseee don'****t forget to REVİEEEEWWW! **


	5. The Stars, Moon and a bit of Astronomy

**Chapter ****5**

**The stars, The moon and a bit of Astronomy**

**A/N****: ****Theroyalhighness super girl thank you for your comments and ideas. I really appreciate it and would like to see some more **** keep those reviews coming peopleeee **

_Last Chapter: They looked into each others eyes for a long moment. Neither realising that everyone else was watching. Then after what felt like a year had passed Draco nodded, smiled and dropping his eyes to his bed covers said, "Thank you. For saving my life." Hermione just smiled and left the hospital wing. Late into the night, she lay in her bed. Thinking about what she had seen in Draco's eyes. But her thoughts of Draco were constantly disturbed by Lucius' face and how he hadn't been impressed by Hermione's act of heroism. Sighing heavily she turned onto her back and tried to get to sleep. _

Hermione woke up before the sun had risen on Sunday morning, the day after Draco was injured. She checked her watch and saw that the time was 3:52. Try as she may she couldn't go back to sleep. At 5 she couldn't take it anymore, her mind was too awake for her to fall back to sleep, so she got up and went to shower. She would shower, grab something to eat, catch up on her studying and around 10 she would visit Draco in the hospital wing.

At 10 o'clock Hermione was hesitating in front of the hospital wing doors. Was it too soon for her to be visiting him? She wondered. But in the end she couldn't prevent herself from pushing the door open. She needn't worry though for Draco was fast asleep. She silently pulled up a chair next to his bed and sat watching him. He looked so vulnerable to her and she felt a sadness well up inside of her. For the first time she was able to understand why Snape had asked her to become Draco's friend. No-one should have to suffer alone like him. Right there she vowed to help Draco through whatever. She stayed with him for another hour but he didn't wake up.

After leaving the hospital wing she went to see Harry and Ron. They were playing wizards chess in the shade of a beech tree near the lake. They chatted easily about a lot of things. From Snape being a git to how their heavy work load was starting to take its toll on some of their year mates. All the while though Hermione's mind kept returning to the sleeping, vulnerable looking Draco.

The three friends walked to the Great Hall and had a nice lunch together. When they finished, Harry suggested that they go to see Hagrid.

"I can't Harry. I need to…study. I'll see you two later. Say hi Hagrid from me," Hermione said unconvincingly, but before either of them could protest she hurried up the marble staircase. She silently hid behind a statue of a witch and watched as Harry and Ron walked out through the Big Oak front doors. She hurriedly walked to the Hospital Wing.

Draco was still sleeping. She silently sat in the chair by his bed again and watched him. Half an hour later Madam Pomfrey came out holding a glass with a steaming potion in it.

"Screaming his head off all night the poor boy. Having terrible nightmares you see. I've got to give him a potion to put him into a dreamless sleep. But the first dose must be wearing off because he seems to be turning too much," Madam Pomfrey explained. She pointed her wand at Draco's chest and said _"enervate." _He woke up at once and was confused about what was happening. However Madam Pomfrey instantly poured the dreamless sleep potion down his throat and his eyelids fluttered shut once more.

"I wouldn't bother staying here dear. He's not going to be awake again tonight. Come and see him tomorrow before lessons and he should be ok then." She said and without waiting for a response turned to walk back into her room. Hermione quietly whispered unsure whether he would hear her or not, "I'll come back tomorrow Draco," and walked back to her room.

Next morning Hermione dressed at top speed and went to see Draco yet again. This time he was sitting up and reading one of his school books. He looked up a little puzzled. He hadn't been expecting her, this early. He knew that she would definitely come and visit though.

"How are you feeling?" she asked smiling. She didn't sit in her usual chair though. Instead she stayed standing by the foot of his bed.

"Good," he said smiling slightly.

"I have to go to Transfiguration. I just thought I'd drop by and see if you were awake. You were asleep all day yesterday,"

"Will you come and see me at lunch?" he asked in a strangely hopeful way.

"Of course, I'll see you at lunch time then." And she turned on her heal and started making her way towards her lesson. She stopped just by the door and turned to look at Draco. He was watching her leave.

"I'm glad you feel better Draco," she said smiling.

Draco was strangely pleased on hearing that Hermione had come to see him before. He vaguely remembered seeing someone sitting by his bed when Madam Pomfrey had woken him to give him more potion. But he hadn't for one moment thought that it might have been Hermione. He settled himself more comfortably in his bed and proceeded to start waiting for lunch time. He felt oddly light and happy. Little did he know that Hermione was feeling the same way. She was happy to see him awake but even more so when he asked her to come see him at lunch.

The transfiguration lesson went straight over Hermione's head. She couldn't concentrate at all. She kept constantly checking her watch and was relieved when the bell indicating lunch finally rang. She quickly grabbed her bag and was out of the classroom before anyone else had even moved off their seats. When she walked into the hospital wing she found Draco eating from a tray in his lap.

"Hi," he said with a smile when he caught sight of her.

"Hi. You're looking much better," she said and moved to sit on the chair next to his bed.

"Yeah I guess," he said. "So what have you been doing?" he asked making an attempt at light conversation.

Hermione told him all that she had been doing which wasn't a lot. She told him about hanging out with Harry and Ron and how she had come to sit with him for a long time the day before but he hadn't awoken.

"It must have been worse for you because I didn't know what was happening," Draco said trying to make her feel better.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're Ok now," Hermione said smiling at him. He looked straight into her eyes and she saw the same things that she had seen in his them the night when he had gotten injured. But there seemed to be something else in there too. It was a really heavy emotion and it made Hermione's breath catch in her throat. However the moment was gone when Bridget ran into the hospital wing looking hysterical. It seems that she was more than ecstatic that Draco had recovered properly.

"Drakieeeeee!" she yelled and ran to hug him hard. Draco tried to hold her off but she just seemed to be clinging on.

"I think I should go," Hermione said hesitantly slowly rising from her chair. As soon as she had left it completely Bridget plopped down into it tightly holding Draco's hand to her chest. Draco tried to say something to Hermione to prevent her from leaving but Bridget was insistent on getting all the attention. Without another word, Hermione walked out not noticing that Draco's eyes had been following her leave with disappointment.

Outside she leaned against the cold stone walls thinking about the moment before Bridget had ruined it. She had felt something right in the pit of her stomach. Her heart had lurched. Had Draco felt it too?

The next day Hermione didn't have a free moment to visit Draco. The one time that she did have time to, she saw Bridget entering the wards. It felt almost indecent for Hermione to be there. Plus she didn't want a repeat performance of the day before. So she walked straight past the hospital wing and took refuge in the library. She didn't know when Draco would finally be released from hospital but she hoped that it was sometime soon. Yet again the day just dragged on and on. The night was even longer. She was kind of scared of being all alone in the heads' quarters. Even though they hadn't been on speaking terms before, it had been comforting to know that someone else was also sleeping in there.

Wednesday dawned bright and sunny. Hermione woke up feeling extremely happy for reasons that were completely unknown to her. However because she was running a little late she didn't have time to visit Draco. But not to worry, she thought. She only had lessons up until lunch time today. Professor Flitwick had informed them that he would not be present for their double Charms lesson that afternoon due to him having to leave the country for a week on urgent business. On hearing that there would be no charms that afternoon Hermione had been the only one of the students to be upset by the news. Now however she was happier then the rest.

Her lessons seemed to be dragging on more then ever today. She was bored out of her skull in History of Magic. Professor Binns droned on for several millennia about giant wars which would have been very exciting and interesting had they been taught by any other teacher. She managed to forget about Draco for just a short amount of time during Care of Magical Creatures, when the Unicorn that they were supposed to be studying got scared by Pansy's shrill laugh and went on the rampage, trampling all of Hagrids overgrown pumpkins. During Herbology, the last lesson before lunch, they were to re-pot mandrakes which were getting too big for their current pots. This was tough work and needed a lot of concentration. However it didn't succeed in getting Draco out of Hermione's mind.

Finally the bell for lunch rang up in the castle. This time Hermione didn't run into the hospital wing though. She had all afternoon and could visit Draco at anytime during then because Bridget would be in her own lessons. Just as she was thinking these thoughts and slowly making her way up to the castle with Harry and Ron, someone grabbed her arm and spun her round. She turned to see Seamus looking angry. Harry and Ron instantly stopped. Hermione however guessed what might be coming her way so she told Ron and Harry to go on ahead.

"What the hell Hermione? Where have you been for 5 days. You do have a boyfriend you know incase you forgot!" He yelled making passers by stop. Hermione was fed up with the way he kept embarrasing her infront of everyone. Whether by trying to kiss her or by yelling at her, it didn't make a difference to Hermione. She was FED UP!

"Who do you think you are Seamus yelling at me in front of everyone? You know what? This relationship is over. I don't need you or anyone to yell at me. I know where my priorities lie. If you don't like it then GOODBYE!" she yelled the last word and wheeled around and carried on walking towards the castle. She felt oddly relieved to be rid of Seamus. True she hadn't been the best girlfriend. But he was far from being the dream guy. He was controlling manipulative and just plain boring sometimes. _Plus he's no Draco, _said a small voice in Hermione's mind but she chose to ignore it. Where the hell did that come from? she thought.

Then before she knew it she found herself at the hospital wing. However when she walked in she was shocked to find Draco's bed empty. This had to mean that he was out. She turned and started walking in the direction of the Heads' quarters, hoping that that would be where he was now. She reached the door and tapped it three times with her wand. When she pushed the door open, she was greeted with raised voices. Draco was standing in the far corner of the room with his hands in his pockets just listening to Bridget yelling herself hoarse.

"I just don't understand you Draco. How can you not tell your own girlfriend that you got let out of the hospital this morning. I bet Hermione bloody Granger knew though didn't she. Yeah that's right. I saw the way you too were looking at each other the other day when I came to see you. If she thinks she's getting my man she's got another thing coming!"

Draco was getting angrier and angrier with every word. When Bridget mentioned Hermione however his face became completely livid. He walked towards Bridget, grabbed her by the arm and pushed her out of the room. Hermione only just managed to move out of the way. Draco didn't seem to have noticed her though.

"You say one fucking word about Hermione!" he warned. "You will never be half the person she is. Oh and by the way don't you ever call me Drakie again. You got that?" he yelled and slammed the door in her stunned face.

"Hi." Hermione said smiling despite herself. Draco spun round quickly. He had obviously thought he was alone and was shocked to hear Hermione of all people.

"Hi." Draco said smiling. "I got out of hospital just before lunch. I thought you might come up here for lunch so I was waiting here. Then that idiot came. Well you saw what happened next," he finished lamely. Then, as if he had no control over them, his lips started twitching and before he knew it he was full on belly laughing. Hermione couldn't help but join in.

2 days later, Draco was having a hard time trying to catch up with three days' worth of school work that he had missed. Being the type of student she was, Hermione was completely up to date with her work. They spent the whole of Saturday together writing a particularly hideous 4ft long essay on the effects of the dementors kiss. By 8 o'clock, Draco was completely warn out from doing all this work. But he still had a lot of work to do. The sky was dark now with many stars glittering in it. He found it more and more difficult to concentrate. Hermione who had been watching him over the top of her book saw how hard he was finding it to concentrate. So she decided to show him how she managed to keep so on top of things. She had nonetheless promised herself to help him out.

She walked to where he was leaning over his work desperately trying to will himself to remember the properties of mandrake leaves. She gently touched his shoulder. When he looked up she could see how bloodshot his eyes were.

"Come with me Draco," she said holding her hand out to him. He looked confused but took her hand anyway.

She started pulling him through the door of the Heads' quarters and leading him to the Astronomy Tower.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked with interest.

"Somewhere that will help take your mind of things," she said mysteriously.

Finally they reached the Tower. It was a round, completely empty room.

"Stand there," Hermione said pointing to the middle of the floor. Draco obliged still not understanding how the Astronomy tower was going to help him in anyway.

When Hermione was satisfied with where he was standing, she drew out her wand and started making complicated wand movements in the air all the while muttering continuously under her breath. Then all of a sudden, the room was flooded with moonlight. Draco looked straight up to the ceiling but there was no ceiling there anymore. Whatever magic Hermione had performed had made the ceiling transparent. The stars and the moon were completely visible. His mouth fell open he couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was right. This did take his mind off things. He turned to look at Hermione in wonder but she was now arranging the pillows that she had conjured out of thin air over the floor.

She laid down on one of them and turned her face up to the sky with a far off look on her face. Draco went and lay down on the pillows next to her. He put his arms behind his head and was speechless for what felt like ages.

"Works doesn't it?" Hermione asked still staring at the sky.

"Definitely. How did you learn to do this?" Draco asked, breathless still at the beauty of the night sky. There were no lights to pierce the shine of the stars. He could see millions of them. Some brighter, others faintly red.

"I read it in one of the books I got out of the library. I was itching to try it out and I had a stroke of brilliance and tried it here. Ever since then, whenever I feel like everything is too much I just come up here. Takes my mind off things."

"It's amazing," Draco whispered.

"Draco, can I ask you something?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Sure," he said turning to look at her. He could see some of the stars reflected in her big brown eyes.

"How did you get so badly injured?" She was expecting him to tense up or say he didn't want to talk about it, but maybe it was the calmness of the place that they were in for he sighed and turned his face back to the sky.

"Voldermort was angry," he began. "At my father. It seemed father had failed to keep him happy. Again." He added bitterly. "And what better way to punish my father then by hurting me? He ordered Thickness to perform the _sectumsempra_ on me. I don't think he wanted to hurt me really. But he couldn't lose face in front of Voldermort. That's why my wounds weren't as bad as they should have been. He only injured me in a minor way. Of course Voldermort noticed this. He started to torture Thickness and Snape saw his opportunity. He grabbed me and apparated straight to his quarters. The last thing I remember is him pushing me into the fireplace. That and I remember spinning really fast and someone holding me really really close. Who ever it was I could feel their heartbeat. That's the last thing I remember. After that the next thing I remember is waking up at the hospital wing," he finished still staring at the sky.

"That was me," Hermione said watching his profile. Draco turned to look at her and smiled at her.

"I thought it was you," he said still looking into her eyes.

They continued to watch the stars in silence for another hour. When they returned back to the Heads' quarters they were in a companiable silence. Just as Hermione was entering her room Draco called out;

"Thank you Hermione. For..Well you know what I'm talking about," he said looking straight at her.

"No problem Draco," she said with a sincere smile. Then in a split second Draco was standing in front of her. He gently cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut. Draco's lips gently touched hers. It was a whisper. A mere prelude to a kiss. He pulled back and looked down at her and she looked up at him. He then leaned down and captured her lips again. This time kissing her with more fervour and pulling her body close to his, hugging her close.

Time seemed to stand still and then it stopped all together. After a decade Draco released Hermione.

"Good night Draco," she said smiling sweetly at him.

"Good night," Draco said returning the smile.

When she walked into her room she closed the door and leaned against it trying to catch her breath. She ran her fingers over her tingling lips. No kiss of Seamus' had had this effect on her. Shakily she started to get ready for bed, though she seriously doubted that she would be able to sleep well knowing that Draco was only a few feet away from her.

Draco was standing leaning against Hermione's door. He felt really shaky also. He couldn't stop running his fingers over his lips. He could still taste the distinct Hermione taste on his lips. It was like he could still feel her pressed against him. No girl had ever had this effect on him before. He walked to his room on shaky legs and started getting ready to bed, trying to will his heart to beat a little softer.

**End of Chapter 5**

**A/N hope you all like this..its a little longer then the other chapters that I have written so far **** but I worked really hard on it soooooooo please R&R ****)))**


	6. Merry Christmas part I

**Chapter**** 6**

**Merry Christmas part I**

**A/N: Hey everyone..Thank you for all your reviews for Chapter 5. I really appreciate it. Keep them comiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnngggg. Give me some feedback on what you think about the story, the style of writing and the characters..Thank you from noow =)))) So chapter 6 then. Heree we go!**

_Last Chapter: __Draco was standing leaning against Hermione's door. He felt really shaky also. He couldn't stop running his fingers over his lips. He could still taste the distinct Hermione taste on his lips. It was like he could still feel her pressed against him. No girl had ever had this effect on him before. He walked to his room on shaky legs and started getting ready to bed, trying to will his heart to beat a little softer_.

The last two weeks had been increasingly blissful for Hermione and Draco. They had decided not to tell anyone about their budding relationship. Besides it was better that way. No-ne could interfere. It was better this way. It was really hard for both of them to keep their emotions in check however when they were with other people. Especially when Harry and Ron were around. Hermione was worried about what they might say but she was so caught up in Draco that she didn't let the thought of their opinions of the silver eyed Slytherin get in the way.

They were both looking forward to the Christmas Holidays. Almost everyone was going home for the break. Hermione's parents were going to Egypt for a dental conference. She had been upset about being alone with a few first and second years. That was before she found out that Draco was also staying at the castle. Now she was just ecstatic. She couldn't wait for everyone to leave.

Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall with her fellow Gryffindor's eating breakfast. They would be leaving for the Hogwarts Express shortly after. The group were chatting easily about the end of term and how tired they all were because of their heavy work loads.

"I can't wait to get away from that git Snape," Ron muttered waving around a fork full of roast potato.

"Same here," Ginny and Harry agreed.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the Burrow Hermione?" Ron asked for the hundredth time. "You know Luna's coming," his eyes glazed over when he thought about his girlfriend of 6 months. They had started dating during the summer holidays and Ron was completely in love with the dreamy Ravenclaw.

"Thanks Ron for the invite. But I really have a lot of work to do. I'm really behind on my school work," for the record, no she didn't like lying to her friends. Telling the truth however would have had some terrible consequences. She sometimes scolded herself on underestimating her friends. They were the most understanding bunch of people she knew. But other times she remembered all the arguments and verbal attacks from Draco to them and vice versa and she chickened out completely.

"You always have work to do Hermione," Harry teased. While everyone was laughing, Hermione stole a glance at the Slytherin table and sought out the familiar blonde hair and silver eyes. He was sitting next to Crabbe and was listening to a story that Theodore Nott was telling. It seemed to be something funny because they were all laughing. Draco had tears running down his face from laughter. She liked watching him. It made her feel happy to see him looking carefree.

"We should get to the train," Harry said, bringing her back down to earth. All around the Great Hall people were standing to go to the train also.

"I'll walk you to the train," Hermione said. All together they got up. They had brought their trunks down to the entrance hall so they just grabbed them, Hedwig and Pigwedgion. Slowly, they walked across the grounds talking lightly about Christmas presents and Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Hermione felt wistful all of a sudden and thought about just jumping on to the train with her friends. But she didn't want to be an uninvited guest. Besides it wasn't like she was going to be alone. Her heart lifted at that thought. She looked round and saw Draco seeing Crabbe and Goyle onto the train. He turned his head and looked straight at Hermione. They both smiled and averted their eyes in order to not be caught by anyone.

"Well I guess we should say goodbye," Ginny said a little tearfully. Hermione grabbed her best friend and hugged hard.

"Hand her over Gin," Harry said laughing. He also hugged Hermione hard. Ron on the other hand was distracted. He was trying to see Luna amongst the mass of Hogwarts students. He finally spotted her making her way down the long drive with her trunk.

"Have a good Christmas Hermione," he said quickly hugging her and running to Luna.

They all stood laughing and watching Ron trying to lift Luna's trunk but dropping it painfully onto his toe. He couldn't lose face though so he pretended that it didn't hurt.

"I should get back to the castle guys. Have a good holiday. Say hi to everyone from me," Hermione said as Ron and Luna reached them.

"Aren't you coming with us Hermione?" Luna asked dreamily.

"No Luna. I have too much work that needs to be done."

"I thought so. You have a lot of nargles around your ears," she said in a way that only Luna could.

"Erm..ok well have a safe trip everyone," Hermione said and started walking back to the castle.

An hour later, Hermione and Draco were sitting in the common room chatting away.

"So how comes you're staying here as well Draco? Not that I'm complaining or anything," Hermione asked while lying lazily on the couch. Draco was sitting on the armchair with his legs dangling over the side.

"I got a letter from my mother. She said that they were going to be busy over the holidays and will not be able to spend time with me anyway. But I think you can guess what she really meant," he said with a wry smile.

"That there were going to be Deatheater meetings and she doesn't want you to be in danger?" Hermione asked already knowing the answer.

"Exactly."

"I'm sorry that you have to go through all this Draco."

"Don't be. It's not your fault that my father is weak and has to use me to try and get into the arseholes good books after he buggers up everything," he said bitterly.

Hermione didn't really know what to say to this. She didn't want to look like she pitied Draco. That would just make him feel worse. Draco had been watching her silently. Then without saying anything he got up and walked to where she was laying. She sat up and patted the seat next to her. He obligingly sat down and put his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

They had been this way before. From the time that Draco had kissed her, they had been more comfortable around each other. They spent all their free time in the Heads' quarters. Just being together. They hadn't done anything more than kissing and just getting to know each other. So far Hermione was happier than she had been in a long time. Draco was funny, smart and on top of that had the most amazing and deep eyes. She could lose herself in them if she looked for too long.

They liked being with each other. It didn't matter if he was a Deatheater, or if her friends would never talk to them again if they found out about their relationship. When they were together, all that mattered was each other. Draco didn't have to pretend to be anyone when he was with her. She saw through all the bullshit. Hermione didn't have to try so hard when she was with him. He accepted her just the way she was. They were made for each other.

Hermione was brought back to the present when Draco squeezed her shoulders and lowered his head. Her heart still beat painfully fast when he kissed her. She doubted whether that would ever subside.

Draco was intoxicated by her scent. He just wanted to hold her and breath in her unique smell all day long. He couldn't believe his luck. This must be what it felt like to be in love. They kissed for a short while. Though to them it felt like forever. They could lose themselves in each other and neither was scared of that thought.

When it was dinner time, they walked down to the Great Hall hand in hand chatting away about how hungry they were and musing about what they would eat. On entering the Hall they saw that they truly were the only students left for the holidays. There was a small round table where the house tables were usually placed. Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Sprout were already seated. On seeing them enter, Dumbledore rose from his seat and said smiling joyfully,

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy please come, sit."

They instantly sat down and saw that the same system that had been used for the Yule Ball was present again. They were to say to the plates what it was that they wanted to eat instead of the usual mounds of food already placed on the house table.

Draco picked up his menu and after perusing it for a few minutes said to his plate, "Christmas Dinner." Instantly his plate filled with turkey, broccoli, Yorkshire pudding, roast potatoes, sweet corn, mushrooms and peas all swimming in gravy.

Following suite Hermione also ordered the same dish. It was a fun Christmas dinner. Hermione won a brand new wizards chess from the crackers and Draco gave her the miniature pocket sized Firebolt that came out of his cracker. All the teachers were relaxed and had swapped their usual pointed hats to bonnets, cowboy hats and space helmets.

After the dinner, they bid each other a Merry Christmas and the two students walked towards their quarters. Almost as if they were leaving a friends' house to go back to their own home.

As soon as they walked in to their quarters, Draco grabbed Hermione and pulled her towards him. He gave her a long deep kiss. He pulled away to look deep into her eyes.

"Hermione….I….lo-" before Draco could finish his sentence he felt a sharp pain on his left forearm. Hermione however, was so happy and peaceful that he pretended he hadn't felt the pain. He just didn't want her to worry anymore. So he lamely finished his sentence with,

"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

Sure it was stupid and Hermione looked at him strangely. And in that moment that their eyes connected, Draco knew, he KNEW that Hermione knew exactly what had made him pause. He pretended like he had no care in the world.

"Well good night love. See you in the morning." And with that he gave her a short peck on the cheek and quickly walked towards his room shutting the door behind him and casting a locking spell.

Hermione understood exactly what was going on. She wasn't the brightest witch of her age for nothing. She was upset with Draco not being open with her and telling her. However she had heard his door click and she understood that to mean that she was to leave him alone. There would be plenty of time to ask him about his strange behaviour tomorrow. She huffily walked to her own room. All the while thinking of Draco and what he had been about to tell her. Could it be that he was as in love with her as she was with him? She closed her door and proceeded to get ready for bed.

When Draco heard her door close, he relaxed and leaned momentarily against his door. Then quietly he pulled it open and left the Heads' sanctuary, the quarters.

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Forgive OR Forget

**Chapter**** 7**

**Forgive ****OR Forget**

**A/N Hey everyone so here is chapter 7. Hope you enjoy it. My university has opened now so lessons have started and I thought that I might not be able to update much maybe once a week but suddenly inspiration struck and I had to write as soon as I could. By the way Thank you soooooooooooooo much for all your reviews I really really appreciate them. Please keep them coming. Anyway that's too much chatting :D Enjoy Chapter 7 ****)) and don't forget to reviewwwwww peopleeee **

_Last Chapter: When Draco heard her door close, he relaxed and leaned momentarily against his door. Then quietly he pulled it open and left the Heads' sanctuary, the quarters. _

Draco silently apparated into the drawing room of the Malfoy Manor with his godfather, Snape. Snape gestured to Draco to move into the corner of the room so as to not attract too much attention. He obliged willingly wanting to stay as far away from the festivities as humanly possible. When Draco looked around the room he saw his father standing with his mother with another Deatheater, Macnair, the executioner for the Ministry of Magic, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Voldermort was standing in middle of the room looking around at his faithful supporters. There was nearly twenty of them in the room.

"Welcome friends," Voldermort said in his low hissing voice. "I have called you all here to discuss future plans."

Hardly anyone dared to move but the same puzzled expression was mirrored in every face. Draco held his breath and remained in the shadows. He didn't want to take particular part in this plan.

"I have been giving immense thought to what can be used to lure Potter into a trap. But the answer was simple. Potter treasures his friends above all. We shall trap him by harming his mudblood," Voldermort said triumphantly.

Draco's limbs stopped working. He couldn't breath. He couldn't think. Not Hermione. _His Hermione. _His hands started to shake and his brow started to sweat. He couldn't let Hermione be harmed. He started to silently form plans of flight for the girl in order to save her when he realized that everyones attention was on him. Everyone was staring at him and Voldermort was slowly but deliberately walking towards him. He stopped a few paces away and looked deeply into Draco's eyes. Draco knew that in order to perform occlumency eye contact was essential. He quickly tried to avert his eyes but Voldermort grabbed his chin, his nails digging into his cheeks. Draco tried to hurriedly close his mind but he couldn't before the image of Hermione lying next to him in the Astronomy Tower with her eyes reflecting the many stars was brought to the front of his mind.

"Well, well, well," Voldermort hissed. "Look here Lucius. Your pureblood seems to be _involved_ with the mudblood." He laughed his merciless laugh again. Draco tried to keep his face impassive.

"Well this won't do Draco. I like you though so I won't _punish _you just yet. Never mind never mind," he said and walked away. "But this means that we have to do something about this _filthy mudblood_," Voldermort said sneering.

"She's not A FİLTHY MUDBLOOD!" Draco yelled his hands shaking in anger his chest rising and falling threateningly. At first people didn't know where the source of the shout was but quickly people saw Draco shaking his face twisted in anger. Voldermort slowly turned on the spot and drew himself up to his full height.

"What did you say? What did you say you stupid LİTTLE BOY?" Voldermort yelled back emphasizing 'little boy' especially.

He started menacingly walking towards Draco but Draco didn't back away. His father however and Snape both stepped in between them.

"My Lord, please. He is a stupid little boy. He doesn't know what he is talking about. Forgive him my Lord," Snape begged while Lucius nodded fervently looking scared to death.

"Severus. Get this imbecile out of my sight. The mudblood will get what is coming. If Draco knows where his priorities lie then he will not stand in the way. If however he thinks the mudblood is worth more, well..that would mean war for you then young Draco," Voldermort hissed cruelly.

Draco angrily stared back not wanting to show his fear. He kept his eyes fixed on a spot just above Voldermorts left shoulder. He was too frightened to look him in the face. Plus he was more worried about revealing something from his mind about Hermione and causing her to be in even more danger.

Severus grabbed Draco's shoulder and pulled him out of the drawing room. Everyone was still and avoided looking directly at Draco. Just before the door closed behind them, Draco heard his father start to beg Voldermort for forgiveness. Draco was disgusted with the way his father was so spineless. Why couldn't he be brave for once?

They side-apparated to Severus's quarters. As soon as they were able to right themselves from the suffocating feeling of the apparition Severus rounded on Draco.

"You idiot! Do you realize what you have just done? Not only have you put yourself in grave grave danger you have also put Hermione in even bigger danger." Snape yelled furiously.

"I was defending her," Draco yelled back. In the back of his mind he realised that what Snape was saying was entirely true. He had put Hermione in immense danger. Now there was another reason for Voldermort to harm her.

"She will need to be protected. Stay as far away from her as possible Draco. Distance yourself. Cruelly if it is essential. She must stay away from you to prevent any further harm coming to her," Snape said.

Draco felt like cold water had been poured over him. NO..NO..This was all his fault. He had to be noble and try to save her when all he had done was lose her. He couldn't stay with her anymore. She would be in danger. He had to leave her. He had to leave their beautiful union. He had to leave her arms, her life, her heart.

Snape silently watched the emotions pass through Draco's eyes. He saw the pain pass through his eyes. It reminded him of his poor Lily. He had pushed her away from himself to protect her from his stupid Deatheater friends. Of course he had been blinded by his new found power. If only he had it to do over again. He couldn't for the time being see anyway out of Draco's situation though. He would have to remove Hermione from his life. Maybe for the time being or maybe indefinitely.

Draco silently nodded. He knew that he had to do this. He looked at his mentors face. He saw Snape looking back at him with an expression that was almost understanding. Draco turned and stepped into the fireplace heading back to his quarters. He hoped that Hermione was not awake.

When he finally stopped spinning he was happy to find the common room empty. He hurriedly walked into his room and closed the door leaning against it. Later when he lay in his bed he thought about all the things that they had done together. He especially thought about their kisses. Especially their first kiss. How on earth was he going to walk away from her. He couldn't imagine how he was going to keep on living with her and not be able to touch her. How was he going to survive? Then a thought occurred to him. The only way to get Hermione completely away from him. He quickly got out of bed and walked to the owlery with a quill and parchment. He needed to send a letter.

The next morning Hermione woke up feeling happy again. Since her kiss with Draco she always woke up elated. He made her happier then she had ever been. She quickly jumped out of bed. Looking at her watch she saw that the time was 10:30. She showered dressed at top speed and went into the common room. She was disappointed when she saw that the room was empty. She swiftly walked to his door and knocked. There was no answer so she knocked again calling out his name. Still there was no answer but the door swung open a little. She walked in hesitantly but she needn't worry because the room was empty. Draco had obviously gone down to breakfast without her.

She felt a little upset about him not waiting but decided to surprise him and walk down to the Great Hall. When she walked in however she saw that it was completely deserted. She stopped, thinking to herself where he could be. Deciding that he was probably with Snape she started walking back to their common room. On the way however she bumped into Professor McGonagall who she wanted to talk to about the latest homework that the professor had set. Once they started talking however they couldn't stop. Hermione was with her mentor for two hours. When it was nearly one o'clock Hermione bid farewell to her professor and walked to her common room.

When she opened the door however she wished that she was still with her mentor. The site that she saw made her knees buckle and her breath come in short gasps. She clutched at her heart and leaned against the door to try and get her breath back. Draco. Her Draco was kissing his ex-girlfriend, Bridget furiously on the couch. Hermione couldn't believe it. Just the night before he had been kissing HER on the very same couch. When Hermione slid to the floor her eyes wide Draco pulled away from Bridget who was sitting on the couch with a satisfied smirk. Draco stood up and walked towards her. Hermione made to move as far away from him as humanly possible but her legs wouldn't carry her weight. She just pathetically stayed sitting on the floor hugging her knees.

Draco leaned down on one knee and looked at her face. There was no emotion there. His deep, silver eyes were blank. They weren't as deep as they always were. They were in fact cruel.

"I don't think I need to explain anything do I?" Draco asked with a cruel smirk. Hermione just started at him mouth agape. She hated that she wasn't able to prevent herself from showing him just how much he had hurt her. She could feel her eyes stinging with unshed tears. Bridget decided to help her Draco out at that moment. She walked towards where he was leaning and wrapped her arms around him.

"Drakie and I are back together Granger. He owled me last night saying how much he wanted me. So I came here as soon as possible. Get used to seeing me here from now on," she said with a satisfied smirk leaning her cheek against his back. No-one noticed the way Draco's hands were shaking. No-one noticed his breath hitching at his throat. No-one noticed his chest tightening.

"Come on Bridge, lets go to my room," he said avoiding Hermione's face completely. He stood and grabbed Bridget's hand and silently pulled her into his room. Before shutting the door he stole a glance at his witch. But she wasn't his anything anymore. She was still sitting infront of the door, her face buried in her arms. He saw her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. And his heart completely broke.

Not long after retiring to his room Draco heard Hermione slam her own door. Using this as his cue he grabbed Bridget's hand and walked out of the quarters with her. He brought her back to the Slytherin dungeons and without even explaining anything said bye and walked away. She called after him until he had reached the end of the corridor but her calls fell on death ears. He didn't want to go back to the quarters though. He decided to walk around the grounds. He couldn't believe what his relationship with Hermione had come to. He hated himself for hurting her so much but it was the only way for him to ensure removal from her life. There was no way that she would take him back now. Eventhough it broke him into a million pieces he was happy of her pride. It meant that she would be safe. Safe from the danger he had thrown her into. He hated himself. He mentally kicked himself. Hard.

Hermione lay on her bed crying. She had been crying non-stop since seeing Draco and Bridget. How could he do this. He had almost told her that he loved her. She knew that what she felt towards him was definitely love. He had just thrown aside what they had and gotten back together with Bridget of all people. She hated him. No she didn't. She hated that she still loved him. She was finding it hard to forget the feel of him pulling her close. The feel of his heartbeat when he kissed her.

She stayed in her bed for the rest of the day. Refusing to leave her room. Refusing to see him. She felt numb after a while from all the crying and fell asleep at some point. She woke up two hours later to find Draco, the man who had been the very cause of her pain standing next to her bed, watching her sleep. They held each others gazes for a short moment. Then in a rush all of the anger that Hermione was feeling towards Draco came rushing back. She slowly pealed herself off her bed and walked towards him stopping only when they were nose to nose. She stabbed her finger into his chest.

"How dare you! Get the fuck out of my room you treacherous evil foul git!" she yelled, her voice getting louder and louder with every word. Draco just looked down at her his eyes as impassive as before. All he wanted to do was gather her up in her arms and tell her that everything was going to be ok. He couldn't do it though. He couldn't risk putting her in danger. He just stood there looking at her furious yet still beautiful face.

"GET OUT!" she yelled even louder.

So Draco silently turned tail and walked away. He turned at the door and looked at her one final time. She was staring at him with fire coming out of her big brown eyes. Her chest rising in anger and her hair literally crackling with rage. He walked out completely and closed the door. As soon as he closed it he heard Hermione throw herself back onto her bed and start to sob loudly. He couldn't stand and listen to her heart breaking. He hated being the cause of her pain. He walked back into his room and just lay on his bed watching the dust float around him. He remained that way for hours. He must have dozed off at one point because when he came to the sky was dark. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 3 in the morning. He quietly walked into the common room. Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Draco sat on one of the armchairs looking into the dying fire. He sat that way for a long time. Then suddenly a thought occurred to him. He knew how to stop Hermione hurting so much. He knew how to keep her safe.

He slowly got up walked towards her door. Slowly without knocking he pushed the door open. Hermione was sleeping on her back. Her hair spread out on her pillow. With the moonlight flooding in from the window she looked just like an angel. His heart broke just watching her breathing deeply. He gently pulled out his wand from his pocket. She stirred while he tried to point it at her. He froze for a few seconds and in that few seconds her breathing changed. She gently came into consciousness. When she saw him standing next to her bed she didn't panic. She just looked at him questioningly.

"Draco?" she asked puzzled. Draco just nodded silently at her and smiled but before she could do anything he pointed his wand at her again and quietly muttered his spell.

"_Obliviate._"

Hermione's eyes slid out of focus and she fell back onto her pillows. Back into dreamland she went. Her memory erased of everything that she and Draco had shared. Thus putting an end to her pain but just adding to Draco's.

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Back to the Beginning

**Chapter**** 8**

**Back to the beginning **

**A/N Hey everyone..Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooo much for your reviews again. Please keep them coming :D So heres chapter 8 I hope you all like it and keep reviewingg I love reading your feedbacks **** Thank you from noww **** xxx Enjoooyy**

_Last Chapter: __Draco just nodded silently at her and smiled but before she could do anything he pointed his wand at her again and quietly muttered his spell. "Obliviate." Hermione's eyes slid out of focus and she fell back onto her pillows. Back into dreamland she went. Her memory erased of everything that she and Draco had shared. Thus putting an end to her pain but just adding to Draco's. _

Draco woke up next morning feeling like complete crap. He couldn't get Hermione out of his head. He hated thinking about how she wasn't going to remember anything that they had shared and that she was back to thinking they were enemies. But if he wanted to protect her, this was the best way for it. He just wished the Christmas holidays to be over now.

Draco rolled out of bed then thinking better of it jumped straight back in. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't face Hermione today. Or tomorrow, or the next day. Or the next day. Maybe this was the reason why he wasn't in Gryffindor. He didn't have courage or bravery in him. Not one little gram of it. Draco just rolled onto his back and willed himself to fall back asleep. He didn't even notice the small pile of presents at the foot of the bed. It seemed that today was Christmas.

Hermione woke up feeling strangely distant. She couldn't place the feeling that there was something she was forgetting to do. She thought about it for another minute then deciding that it was probably just a left over feeling from her dream she moved towards the pile of presents at the foot of her bed and started unwrapping them.

She got a brand new copy of Hogwarts: A History from Harry, her own wizards chess from Ron, a jumper with books on and a tin of homemade fudge from Mrs Weasley, and a cosmetic spells book from Ginny. There was another box at the bottom of the pile. Hermione carefully picked it up. It was small and wrapped in silver. She couldn't think who it might be from. There was a small card and only the words _This is how it should be_ we scrolled onto it. She unwrapped it and inside was a heart shaped crystal broche. Hermione carefully removed it from the box all the while thinking who it could be from. Could it be from Seamus? No. He wasn't one to be able to pick something as beautiful as this. For reasons unknown she suddenly thought of Draco. Why on Earth would he buy me a present? She thought. She gently put the broche back into its box and placed the box in the top drawer of her bedside cabinet. It was going to be a long and boring day. None of her friends were here. Why had she declined Ron's invitation again? Oh well. She couldn't spend all day in bed. So she got up and promptly started getting ready to go and visit her teachers and wish them a happy Christmas.

By 5o'clock in the afternoon Draco was still rolling in his bed. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't face her. But he had to. Suck it up Draco, he told himself firmly. And with that thought in mind he got up started to get dressed. 20 minutes later he was back in his room getting dressed. When he opened his cupboard door he saw a pile of presents reflected in the mirror that was on the inside of the door. He got dressed and walked towards the pile and started unwrapping his gifts. His mother and father had sent him an expensive silk scarf with his initials stitched into the corner. A book on remedial spells from his godfather, Snape and there was another box. It was red and wrapped with a gold bow. He instantly knew from the colours that it was from Hermione. His heart sank when he saw the small flat box. When he opened it he saw a small gold plated locket when he opened it on one of the sides he found a picture of Hermione. She was sweetly smiling at him. She didn't seem to have a care in the world. In the other face there was a bit of paper that was folded into the place where the picture should have been. He took it out and unfolded it to find Hermione's neat writing on it. The note said:

_Dear Draco,_

_When I think back to how we were just the beginning of this school term I actually laugh. How could I have ever felt hostility towards you? You are the smartest, most intelligent and funniest person I know. I feel so angry at your father when I think about everything that he is making you go through. You don't deserve it one bit. _

_I bought you this locket so you can always carry me near your heart. I may not be completely in your heart just yet but..Draco..You are most definitely in mine. I think... NO. I KNOW I love you Draco. _

_Everytime you look up at the stars, remember me ok? _

_Forever yours_

_Hermione_

_P.s. If you ever feel like taking your mind off things like we did at the astronomy tower, all you have to do is say the incantation __**planto perspicuus **__and draw a figure 8 3 times and the roof will become transparent. _

Draco finished Hermiones letter and instantly he picked up the locket and tied it around his neck. She may not know it that he had this around his neck but he had to wear it. He folded the letter and put it back into the locket. It broke his heart when he read what she had written. How could she not know that she was completely and forever in his heart. He loved her desperately and foolishly. He suddenly felt the maddening desire to see her when only an hour ago he had been desperate not too. He quickly pulled the door open to find her sitting on the couch reading a brand new book.

Slowly, hands in his pockets he walked towards the couches his eyes never leaving her beautiful face. She looked up when he sat down and the expression on her face made his heart skip a beat. It was one of utmost hatred.

"Merry Christmas," Draco said at an attempt to be cheerful. Hermione however just sneered at him but then thinking that she was being rude she muttered "Merry Christmas."

"So, what you reading?" Draco asked.

"What do you care?" Hermione asked starting to get angry.

"I just-" but before he could finish his sentence Hermione gave an exasperated sigh and slammed her book shut.

"What do you want you little ferret? Come to laugh at me for staying with no friends? Come to call me a mudblood again and ruin my bloody Christmas? Well guess what? I'm not going to take anymore shit from you, you got that? Just because we share these quarters doesn't mean that we have to be friends. So stop trying to make worthless pathetic small talk. I'm not going to help you with you homework or help you study for your exams of whatever. Because that's something that I only do to my friends and when it comes to me and you, well here's a shocker. WE'RE NOT FRİENDS!" she yelled getting hysterical.

Draco just stared at her eyes wide. He couldn't believe how angry she had just gotten. He racked his brains to think of what they were like before everything had happened and he hated himself yet again. He hated the fact that he had tormented her so much that she didn't even want to wish him a "Merry Christmas" now. God he was an arsehole.

Hermione gave another exasperated sigh and picking up her book she walked to her room and slammed the door for good measure. All the while thinking about how much she hated Draco.

Next day Draco made sure to stay completely out of Hermione's way. He couldn't endure another confrontation like the one yesterday. He only went back when it was midnight when he knew for sure that Hermione would be asleep. He was right. She was not in the common room. She wasn't asleep however.

Hermione was sitting in her room reading the letter that she had received from Dean Thomas. After 7 years, he was finally confessing his true feelings. It seemed that he was in love with her and when he returned from the holidays he wanted to, what was his phrase? Hermione thought skimming the letter to find the place, oh yes.."give it a go". That's what he called it. How romantic. Hermione was trying to think of ways to let him down gently. She didn't want to be with Dean. Especially after this insensitive letter about wanting to give it a go. Who says that? Is having a relationship with me giving it a go? Hermione thought. She got angry all over again and she scrunched up the letter and walked out into the deserted common room to throw the letter into the fire. In her anger however she didn't realize that the letter had missed the fire and was lying somewhere 2 feet away from it.

Draco was having trouble sleeping so he decided to sit infront of the fire again like he had before. He walked out of his room eyes unfocused because he was so deep in thought when he suddenly stepped on something that kind of crunched underneath his feet. He picked it up and smoothed it out. He saw that it was a letter. He quickly muttered _Lumos _and began to read in the light from his wand. He got angrier and angrier with each word. He hated Dean eventhough he wasn't too sure as to which one of the Gryffindors he was. And what an idiot. As if having a relationship with Hermione was giving it a go. He would never be able to appreciate her like him. Sighing heavily he walked back to his room throwing the stupid letter into the fire on his way when suddenly he remembered a better place that he could go to.

Hermione suddenly woke up in the middle of the night breathing heavily. She had just had a dream that she was kissing Draco. They were in the common room and he was sitting next to her his arms around her and while he was kissing her, her heart was going crazy. Where on Earth had that dream come from? She wondered. It had seemed uncomfortably real. She got up from bed and decided to go somewhere peaceful and try and work out what the dream had meant. Because that's how she was. She liked to over analyze things and that's exactly what she was going to do now.

Hermione quietly made her way along the dark corridors of the castle all the while thinking about the dream and hoping against hope that she wouldn't get caught. But then again, she was Head Girl. She had _some_ privileges didn't she? When she finally got to the Astronomy Towers stairs, she realized that they were flooded with light. Frowning slightly she slowly walked up the stairs only to stop dead at the top. Draco was lying on a pile of pillows on his back looking up through the transparent sky. How the hell did he know _this_ spell?

"Draco?" she asked quietly so as to not startle him. He jumped nevertheless and quickly got to his feet. Without saying a word he walked past her hurriedly and down the stairs.

"Draco. Wait!" she yelled after him but it was no use. He was already gone before she had reached the bottom of the stairs. Deep in thought Hermione made her way back up to the Tower and lay on the still warm pillows that Draco had just abandoned. "What the hell was that all about?" she wondered out loud.

Draco rounded the corner and leaned against the cold stone walls trying to catch his breath. He had been so startled when Hermione of all people had come to the Tower. He wasn't expecting to see anyone. Not at this hour anyway. And especially not Hermione. Maybe he should just avoid the astronomy tower from now on. It was too risky. Being in a place like that would just rekindle his already roaring feelings for Hermione. Besides wasn't that the place where everything had began?

**End of Chapter 8**

ted to protect her this is hat they had shared and that she was back to thinking they were enemies.


	9. Decisions Decisions & Evn More Decisions

**Chapter**** 9**

**Decisions Decisions Decisions **

**A/N Hey everyone. I'm sorry about chapter 8. I know it wasn't that good but I had to write that to show how much Draco was hurting and how things had changed. So anyway tonight I started writing and couldn't stop as you can see. This chapter is my longest so far I think. I hope you'll like this one more then my last. I'm really looking forward to the next chapter. I haven't written it yet but I have some excellent ideas. But anyway. Here's chapter 9. Hope you all like it and don't forget to revieww :))) **

_Last Chapter: Draco rounded the corner and leaned against the cold stone walls trying to catch his breath. He had been so startled when Hermione of all people had come to the Tower. He wasn't expecting to see anyone. Not at this hour anyway. And especially not Hermione. Maybe he should just avoid the astronomy tower from now on. It was too risky. Being in a place like that would just rekindle his already roaring feelings for Hermione. Besides wasn't that the place where everything had began? _

Finally lessons had started back up again. Hermione was now so busy with all her lessons that she only went into the common room to sleep and shower. She spent nearly all her time in the library. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Draco. But when she really thought about it she wasn't too sure if she wanted to really ask him about the other night. It looked like they had reached an unspoken agreement. They were both back to ignoring each other. Just the way Hermione liked it.

Draco had been so immersed in his studying as well that he was almost able to forget about Hermione and the messed up situation. Almost. Not completely. Thankfully he hadn't been called by the Dark Lord and both of his parents were safe as well as him and Hermione. Everything seemed to be going along without trouble and it made Draco anxious. It almost felt like the silence before a big storm. But he didn't have too much time to dwell on these things. He was so busy with his lessons and quidditch that he didn't have too much time to worry about everything else. He was just glad that the Dark Lord hadn't given him a task of some kind to do.

Hermione had been poring over books almost every night of the week. Including weekends. She hadn't really given it a thought that their seventh year would be their hardest year. And by far, it was.

It was another one of those nights when Hermione had been working late into the night in the library by the light of a slowly melting candle when Harry had found her. He silently sat down and took out his books and quill smiling at Hermione. They worked silently for a few minutes then Harry broke the silence.

"Hermione, I've been thinking. I think we have to start up the DA again."

Hermione looked at him through thoughtful eyes. It had been something that she had been thinking of for sometime too. The only problem she was having was finding a time to fit the training sessions into.

"I agree with you Harry. We should start sending messages out with the gold coins again," Hermione replied somewhat enthusiastically.

"Hermione, erm.. I wanted to ask you something," Harry stuttered.

"What is it Harry?"

"Is there something going on with you and Malfoy?" he asked carefully.

"WHAT!" Hermione yelled getting a loud shush from Madam Pince. "What on Earth would make you say something like that Harry?"

"Well I just wondered when you didn't come to Ron's for Christmas and we never see you anymore and oh I don't know…"he finished lamely.

"The reason I declined Ron's invitation was because I had a lot of Head Girl duties to do Harry." Though when she thought about it she couldn't really remember doing anything of the sort. "And you never see me anymore because I am always here, trying to do the mounds of homework that the teachers keep giving. If you haven't noticed I take a lot more lessons than you," she finished with an angry intake of breath. As soon as she finished though Harry had a hurt expression on his face and she hated being the one that put that expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Harry. That was out of order. I'm just so stressed out. I'm really sorry," she said apologetically.

Harry instantly looked relieved and smiled slightly.

"Its ok Hermione. I knew you didn't mean it. So I should get back to the common room. Don't forget what I said about the DA. You should go get some sleep as well 'mione. It's nearly 10pm." and with that he gathered his books and left. Hermione tried to do more work for another hour but after 20 minutes she decided that she wasn't getting anywhere and gathered her things and traipsed back to her room.

She walked into the common room and at first glance thought that the room was empty. When she looked around again before going into the room however, she saw Draco sleeping on the couch. He was gathered up into a ball and looked really cold. Hermione walked into her room and pulled her blanket off the bed and gently covered him. He began to slightly stir but then carried on sleeping. Only this time on his back with his long legs dangling over the arm of the couch. Hermione smiled slightly at how innocent he looked and walked into her room to get some sleep before the long Thursday that awaited her tomorrow.

Draco had infact been waiting for Hermione to come back. However it wasn't long before he fell asleep on the couch. He was so tired out from all the work that he had to do plus quidditch practice, that he was unable to stay awake for long.

The next morning Draco woke up to find himself covered. He instantly knew where the blanket had come from. Who else could have covered him. He folded the blanket and gently laid it onto one of the armchairs before moving off to get ready for another day filled with complicated potions and long incantations.

Hermione had managed to send a message out through the coins during break time. Tonight they were to have their first meeting. It would only be a short one however. One to help them find a time that suited everyone.

The day seemed to drag on for everyone. Even Hermione stopped taking notes during History of Magic. They were all told off by a pursed lip McGonagall when they all moaned at her announcement of yet even more homework.

When the time for the DA meeting finally arrived, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Luna and Ginny all walked into the room of requirement. The room had transformed itself into a sort of conference room. It was filled mostly with a large table with chairs all around it. Harry promptly sat at the head of the table and the rest followed filling in the seats around him. A few minutes later, Neville entered followed by Parvati, Terry Boot, Padma, Lavender Brown and Anthony Goldstein who is a Ravenclaw the same age as them. They all said hello and sat down at the remaining seats. They all waited another few minutes chatting away about their lessons and when no-one else came they decided to start the meeting.

It was very difficult finding a time that was suitable for everyone and in the end Padma, Parvati and Terry Boot decided not to take part in the DA this time around. They just had too much work to do. They were taking extra classes to help them with their NEWTs. When Parvati left, Lavender left with her claiming that she didn't want to come if her best friend wasn't there. So that just left Neville, Luna and Anthony along with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. They agreed to meet the next day.

The first training session had gone smoothly. Everyone was eager to learn even more then they had been before. The fact that they were a small group helped as well. Hermione had paired up with Anthony and was amazed at how skillful he was with his wand. He had been almost as good at non-verbal spells as her, managing to block 5 of her 7 spells. He was intelligent as well. She had gone to the Room of Requirement a little earlier then was necessary only to find Anthony already seated on one of the pillows that the room had provided, not unlike the ones she conjured for herself at the Astronomy Tower, reading a thick book about dark spells. They had then begun chatting away and she found that he was as intelligent as her, which proved why he was in Ravenclaw. They had even arranged to meet on Sunday to study Arithmancy together.

Sunday came quickly and Hermione and Anthony met at the library. They couldn't study properly however because they would suddenly start talking about other topics and get told of by a harassed looking Madam Pince. In the end Hermione suggested that they go to her and Draco's common room. She hoped that he wasn't but even if he was so what?

It was much easier in the common room. They could chat freely and laugh as loud as they wanted. When Draco came, he didn't even acknowledge them. He just silently walked past and shut his door pretending as if they weren't even there. Oh but he had noticed. And it destroyed him to see Hermione with this clown.

"A man of few words, " Anthony commented about Draco laughing slightly. Hermione nodded slightly not really caring about Draco at that moment. And when Anthony looked at her face, he stopped caring too. All he could focus on was her beautiful eyes and pink lips. He leaned in to capture them when Draco walked out of his room. They didn't instantly spring apart so Draco saw exactly what they had been about to do. Anthony hesitantly moved back and patiently started waiting for Draco to leave so he could continue with what he was about to do. Draco however was rooted to the spot. First Dean and now _him_? He hated that the first person that he was truly loved was now with someone else. There was no doubt left now that his spell had worked _perfectly._ Just then Draco's left forearm started to burn harshly. Draco sucked in his breath and quickly walked out of the common room.

"Hermione, I really like you," Anthony admitted as soon as Draco left. Hermione looked up at him and smiled. She liked him just as much. And when he leaned in and kissed her, she had no objection what so ever. She liked his kiss but something in the back of her mind told her that she had had a more emotion filled kiss before, though she couldn't place with whom. Krum? No. He wasn't too good at these things. Maybe it was the muggle boy she had gone out with a year ago. No. He used too much tongue and made her feel sick. But still, she liked Anthony very much and told her self to give it a go.

"Ah..Young Draco. Welcome," Voldermort greeted him as though greeting a favorite cousin. There was no-one else in the room other then his mother and father. This seemed intimate. Too intimate.

"I have a task for you," Voldermort hissed maliciously with a completely humourless smile gracing his lips. "Open Hogwarts for me," he ordered.

"What?" Draco stuttered. He had not been expecting this.

"That's right. Find a way to get my Deatheaters into Hogwarts. Should you succeed I'll award you. But fail..." he said his voice trailing of. His eyes however slid to his mother who was standing next to her husband shivering slightly.

"Well?" Voldermort asked impatiently.

Draco looked to his parents for support and he saw his father give the smallest of nods.

"I'll do it," he said quietly.

"Excellent. See to it that you do by the end of this month. Now leave!" ordered Voldermort. Draco promptly returned to Hogwarts. He had to find Dumbledore.

When Draco told Dumbledore about the meeting, he was shocked at the reaction the elderly man had given. He had actually _laughed._

"You will open the school Draco. In fact, we shall remove the wards and allow them entry into the school. And that's when we trap them," he said giving Draco a twinkling stare.

"But I don't understand. How can we trap them?"

"By luring them all in. Then we bring the wards back up and no-one can apparate in or out."

Draco was impressed. He hadn't thought of that. Not even for one second. But it made perfect sense. They had a month to prepare their army and fight. Fight like warriors. They talked a little more about their plan and Dumbledore allowed him to go back to his dorm. When he walked in he found the room empty but he could see light coming from underneath Hermione's door. And impulsively he went and knocked on it. She opened the door and was surprised to see him standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi," she said hesitantly.

"Hi," Draco said smiling slightly but then his face dropped instantly.

"What's wrong?" Hermione said grabbing his arm. Draco felt electricity skate up his spine at her touch.

"I know this isn't going to make your day or anything Hermione and I'm sorry to tell you this but…Voldermort wants me to open up Hogwarts for him. It's all over either way by the end of this month," he finished avoiding her eyes. Hermione watched him closely and seeing how helpless he looked she moved forward and hugged him trying to comfort him in that way, though she didn't know why on earth she felt the need to comfort Malfoy. She was in fact shocked that he had even called her Hermione. She was so used to Granger that it felt like he was calling her by a different name. A Few seconds after hugging him, she felt his arms go around her waist and pull her closer to him. She found herself strangely enjoying this moment and was disappointed when he stepped away from her and dropped his arms.

"Thank you for telling me," she said.

"I thought you'd want to know. Tell Potty and Weasel too," Draco added as an afterthought. For once, Hermione didn't tell him off or get angry at him for calling Ron Weasel and Harry Potty. She just silently nodded and looked into Draco's face. His eyes were a swirl of emotions and she didn't understand any of them.

"Goodnight Hermione," Draco said gently and moved away before she had even answered.

"Goodnight," she said.

Harry had been poring over his books in the Gryffindor common room when a tiny first year gave him a tightly rolled scroll. A letter. He opened it to see thin slanting writing and instantly recognized it as his Headmasters. The letter told him to instantly go to his office. Curios to find out what could be the reason for Dumbledore's summons Harry instantly said goodbye to Ron and walked to the stone gargoyle. According to the letter the password was "Croissant." As soon as Harry said the words, the gargoyle stepped aside to reveal a spiraling staircase. He entered the room after hearing Dumbledore's quiet "enter" to find him sitting behind his desk obviously waiting.

"Hello Harry," he said his eyes twinkling as always.

"Hello professor."

"Harry I have called you here to discuss a situation with you. And to request you help."

Harry was shocked. Why on earth would Dumbledore need his help?

"Harry I may seem like an old fool," Harry squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, "but I know a lot more then I let on. I know what goes on in this castle and I know that you and your friends have started the DA again."

This time Harry was really shocked and couldn't utter a single word. Dumbledore looked at him through his glasses making him feel as though he was being x-rayed.

"Yes Professor," he said politely indicating for the Headmaster to go on.

"Harry, I have a favor to ask of you. Though of course you are free to not accept it but I feel sure that you will make the right decision. As you know Harry, Draco is a Deatheater."

Harry nodded frowning slightly. Draco? What? He thought to himself.

"He has received orders from Voldermort. He is to open the school up for the Voldermort and his Deatheaters by the end of this month. Should he fail, Voldermort has made it clear that his mother will pay dearly. What I need from you thus the reason for my call Harry is this; I want you to take Draco under your wing. Add him as a member of the DA and help him train. He needs help and most surely you can be extremely helpful."

Harry understood what Dumbledore was saying. Draco did need help. He was looking worse and worse everyday. The burden was obviously getting to him. He tried to imagine himself being completely alone in his situation. Not having Ron or Hermione to talk to. He wouldn't last two seconds.

"Please Harry," the Headmaster pleaded.

"Yes sir. I'll definitely try and help him. Does he know of this plan?"

"Not yet. If you tell me the time of your next meeting I shall let him know then and arrange for him to be there."

Harry nodded again and told him that they would be meeting in two days' time at 6pm.

"That is all Harry. You may leave," Dumbledore said smiling. Harry got up to leave but when his hand was on the door handle he heard the Headmaster call his name.

"Harry. I knew you would say yes. You know what the right thing is and I knew I could trust you completely."

Harry smiled and wishing his headmaster a good evening he retreated back to the Gryffindor common room.

2 days later, Hermione walked into the Room of Requirement early as always only to find it occupied again. This time however it wasn't Anthony. It was Draco.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" She asked incredulously.

"I'm joining in to your DA meetings," he said simply with his hands in his pockets again looking around the room.

"Oh," she said lamely. "So erm…How did you actually know about these meetings?"

So Draco told her everything. From how Dumbledore had suggested that he join to how he had summoned Harry to talk to as well. Hermione was a little shocked but she understood the reason for this. She accepted him easily and hoped the others would too. And she was glad to see that everyone, perhaps other then Ron accepted the seriousness of his situation and tried to make him feel at home. No one more so than Harry. He had forgiven Draco fro every torment, every argument and every verbal attack. Because that's how he was.

Strangely enough at the end of the meeting, Hermione and Draco were the only ones left in the room. He had stayed behind to help put all the equipment in its rightful place. Harry had helped all the others leave with the aid of the Maurauders Map and had left with Ron himself. A Ron that was muttering and cursing under his breath. He really wasn't happy with this Draco situation and Hermione had the feeling that Harry was leaving with Ron in order to help him see sense.

Hermione stopped picking up the pillows when she sensed Draco watching her. She looked at him and sure enough he was leaning against the book shelves watching with a small smile.

"What?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Nothing," he said jerking slightly as if he hadn't even noticed that he was staring.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked touching her cheeks and forehead.

"No, you're perfect." He said and the way he looked at her made her heart jump and her stomach fill with fluttering butterflies. She didn't even know why she was having these emotions. She blushed and turned her face. All of a sudden she felt warmth behind her. She turned to see Draco standing really close. He couldn't stand it any longer. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. He kissed her with so much passion that she grabbed his shoulders in order to keep herself standing. She didn't push him away or anything. She found that she enjoyed his kiss just as much as him. But all too soon Draco ended the kiss and fled from the room.

Just like before, though she didn't know it, Hermione's heart beat out a crazy rhythm. Draco however was furious with himself. He had to keep himself at bay. He couldn't get involved with her. He couldn't risk losing her completely. But she had felt so good pulled against him. He had missed her smell, her taste, her skin. All he hoped for now was for her to realize that Anthony was no good for her and break it off completely. Then maybe he could get another chance? Maybe he should just talk to her about it. Yes. That's what he would do. He'll tell her everything and leave the decision to her. Yes. It seemed perfect. Why hadn't he thought of it before. He quickly turned and walked back towards the room of requirement. When he walked in however he stopped dead at the door.

"I really like you Hermione," Anthony said and pulled her closer and started kissing her before she could say anything.

Draco turned tail and walked away. Fast. Maybe this was a sign.

What he didn't see however was Hermione push Anthony away furiously and say;

"No Anthony. I think I like someone else," and with that she walked out of the Room of Requirement and decided to walk to the Astronomy Tower. She needed to think.

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. Let the Battle Begin!

**Chapter**** 10**

**Let the battle begin **

**A/N: Hey everyone. I just want to write write write all day long lol :D So here's Chapter 10. I hope you all like it. And thank you sooooooooooooooo much for all of your reviews. I look forward to reading more ****) **

**I keep forgetting to write this but I do not own any of these characters they all belong to the lovely Ms. Rowling who I thank for this brilliant new world :D Ok people here's chapter 10 enjoooy **

_Last Chapter__: __"I really like you Hermione," Anthony said and pulled her closer and started kissing her before she could say anything. _

_Draco turned tail and walked away. Fast. Maybe this was a sign._

_What he didn't see however was Hermione push Anthony away furiously and say; _

"_No Anthony. I think I like someone else," and with that she walked out of the Room of Requirement and decided to walk to the Astronomy Tower. She needed to think. _

The month was up and the day of the battle had come. Hogwarts was decidedly less crowded. All of the young students had been sent home to their families and the Order of the Phoenix members had moved in.

Everyone was continuously making up fighting strategies. Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville and Anthony were among these strategists. Over the weeks that had followed since the first training session, they had all grown close together and had become powerful. While Ginny, Luna and Neville were good at offensive spells, Hermione, Anthony and Ron were good at defensive spells which left Harry and Draco to get rid of as many Deatheaters as possible and finally find Voldermort. Initially Harry was the one to destroy Voldermort but there was nothing in the rules that said he had to find him on his own.

Draco had been called by the Dark Lord only once after the last time. He told him about bringing down the wards in the Great Hall therefore allowing access to him and his "helpers." Voldermort was impressed and left Draco go unharmed.

There were mere hours left now until the wards would be brought down. Hermione and the others were all sitting under a beech tree in the grounds. They were all nervous about the impending doom but were determined to see the end of Voldermort. No-one more so then Harry and Draco.

"So we'll start from the Dark Forest and make our way up into the grounds taking down as many of those bastards as we can. Then I'll take down Voldermort," Harry said repeating their plan for the fifteenth time that day.

"Harry, we all know the plan. I think we should spend these last few hours working out who ways to get rid of the Deatheaters that we take down. I can teach you all how to make a portkey. Whatever is around you at the time you can just make into a portkey and send them into Azkaban that way," Hermione said. Everyone thought about her idea for a moment and were all impressed with the way that her mind worked. They spent the next hour learning how to use the portkey spell, _portus. _Not surprisingly Draco was the first person to be able to create a properly working portkey.

This had been the case in the last three weeks. Whatever knew spell they tried to learn, after Hermione, Draco would be the first person to nail it. Followed closely by Harry. Whilst Harry taught them all the spells he knew, Hermione researched and reasearched for new spells that they could learn. Draco also knew a fair amount of new spells and he taught them everything he knew.

Suddenly a loud bell rang out across the grounds. This was the signal for everyone to gather in the entrance hall. It was time.

Dumbledore was waiting along with all the teachers and Order members. Other then them there were many students who wanted to stay and fight. They had only been given permission if they were 17 or over. Still there was over 200 students staying behind.

Everyone had the same determined look on their faces. It was now or never. Dumbledore stood on the marble staircase and opened his arms wide. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Instead he turned to look around at all the determined faces staring up at him.

"Good luck everyone!" he said eventually and walked into the Great Hall. He would go in there alone, bring down the wards. Then everyone would join him in there and prepare to fight. Then Dumbledore would bring the wards straight back up.

The people waiting in the entrance hall were all silent. They listened quietly while Dumbledore said the spells. The air around them changed. Everyone felt a tingling at the end of each spell, almost as if the magic around them was leaving them.

When Dumbledore said the final spell, everyone made to move into the Great Hall but all of a sudden a loud bang sounded from the room. The doors flew open and everyone saw at least a hundred Deatheaters around Dumbledore.

There wasn't time to think or run. They all ran in and promptly began to fight. As they had planned, the wards came straight back up thus trapping the Deatheaters. However what they hadn't accounted upon was the Deatheaters apparating onto the grounds as well. The people fighting on the light side were surrounded. Many of the people ran into the Great Hall and the rest ran out into the grounds.

Harry and the others weren't able to do their plan however as they hadn't had time to go into the Forest. All eight of them ran out into the grounds and began to fight the way they had practiced. Ginny, Luna and Neville firing of offensive spells, Hermione, Anthony and Ron protecting them with defensive spells and Harry and Draco taking down as many of them as possible.

But not long later, Harry noticed that this strategy was not working. The Deatheaters were too erratic with their wands which made it difficult to predict what they were going to do. When they had a small break from the attacks Harry quickly told them to split up. Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Draco would be going off in one direction and Neville, Ron, Harry and Anthony would be fighting in another. They would just have to attack on different angles.

Hermione quickly started running towards the vegetable patches where some people from the Order looked to be in trouble. She was quickly followed by the others. As soon as they got within the Deatheaters' vision, two of them who Draco recognised as Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf and Antonin Dolohov. Draco who was familiar with the way Dolohov attacked, quickly pulled Hermione back. He knew that Dolohov would instantly start to fire as many spells as he knew.

He was right. The air was bright with the spells he kept throwing. Draco also knew that he would run out soon and hesitate for just a few seconds and that would be the time to attack.

Hermione and Ginny were trying to hold back an aggressive and hungry Greyback.

"Oh I love young little girls for dinner," he said licking his disgusting lips. Then without warning he lunged. Hermione managed to move out of the way just in time and a quickly cast _stupefy _from Ginny caused the werewolf to fall hard onto the ground unmoving.

Meanwhile, just as Draco had predicted, Dolohov ran out of steam and hesitated. The 2 second hesitation was all Draco needed. He yelled _petrificus totalus _which combined with Luna's shout of _stupefy._ Dolohov keeled over also unmoving. The fight between the other Deatheaters in the vegetable patch seemed to have moved ended however. Two more Deatheaters who were laying on the ground looking worse for wear.

Hermione quickly picked up a pumpkin and muttered _portus. _She then, with the help of the others, pulled the Deatheaters so they were all touching it. With a swish of her wand they all disappeared into their own designated cells in Azkaban where they would rot for ever.

Suddenly out of nowhere a loud bang echoed in the grounds. Looking up they saw the Astronomy Tower falling to the ground. The fight seemed to be spreading all around the castle.

"Let's go," Hermione said and they all started running towards the castle, Hermione in the lead. Then without warning, She suddenly flew into the air and landed with a dull thud in the grass not moving. Draco sprinted towards her while Ginny and Luna ran to where the spell had come from. Before they reached it however, Bellatrix Lestrange came strolling out laughing her cruel laugh.

"Well, well, well. Looks like a got myself a mudblood. Oh and what's this. A blood traitor and an idiot," she said laughing a laugh that worked into their very bones like blades. She hadn't noticed Draco yet. He quickly inspected Hermione and seeing that she was still breathing he performed the shield charm _protego _around her to keep her safe for the time being and began to skirt around the others staying still unnoticed by Bellatrix.

Ginny and Luna had their wands raised ready to attack and before they had time to think, Bellatrix yelled _"crucio!"_

Unbearable pain pushed Luna to the ground. She writhed and screamed and it was just the amount of distraction that Draco needed. He was right behind Bellatrix and he raised his wand. He hated her. It was time for her to be punished. He quietly muttered _incarcerous. _Ropes sprang from his wand and bound Bellatrix tightly. She toppled to the ground face down and struggling to get free.

Draco walked towards her and kicked her face up. When she saw his face she started laughing.

"Are you going to kill me young Draco?" she said laughing. "You don't have the guts."

Draco joined in and laughed.

"No aunty Bellatrix. Death is too good for you," he said instantly changing the expression on Bellatrix's face. For a brief moment she looked scared. Because of the disgust and anger that was shown on Draco's face, he looked almost deranged. He raised his wand and with a swish caused the ropes to tighten even more. Bellatrix screamed a high pitched scream which caused all the hairs on the backs of their necks to stand. Meanwhile, Ginny picked up a large stone and turned it into a portkey. She handed the stone to Draco who placed it on Bellatrix's stomach. Instantly the portkey activated and she screamed even louder. Not from pain but from anger this time. And in a moment and blue light she was gone. Only leaving behind a small echo of her scream.

Draco went straight to Hermione while Ginny checked if Luna was ok. Draco pointed his wand at Hermione's chest and muttered _renevate. _She instantly came too looking only slightly puzzled. Luna seemed to be ok. She was just a bit shaken and had a few scratches on her neck from where she scratched herself.

"We have to get to the Great Hall and find the others," Draco said. "The Order looks like they have everything under control. Come on." And this time Draco in the lead they ran to the castle. They didn't meet anyone on the way which was strange. But the reason was because everyone was in the castle except for the few fights going on around Hagrid's Hut. Hagrid himself among the people fighting.

They entered the Great Hall and saw Voldermort himself firing off spells and giving instructions to his Deatheaters around him each fighting at least two people at once. Draco saw his father and Snape both fighting against Deatheaters as well. They both seemed to be unharmed which Draco was happy to see. But there wasn't much time to think. He was suddenly pushed to the side by a large Deatheater called Alceto Carrow. Her brother Amycus was fighting with Tonks and Lupin. He seemed to be losing however and his sister was running to help. Before she reached her target however, Ron, coming out of nowhere, hit her on the back with a spell that made her fly straight into the wall. She was knocked out. Neville quickly portkeyed a broken table leg and sent her to Azkaban.

Soon there was hardly any of the Deatheaters left. Voldermort was still giving up a good fight though. He was looking around and guessing with grave accuracy where the next spell would come from

Draco quickly jumped to the right side of the hall, fighting. He fired off curses left and right with all the others. Then suddenly he saw a green spell flying in Hermione's direction. He watched it in slow motion flying towards her. Without thinking, he ran in front of the spell and gathered Hermione in his arms turning her away from the spell. But instead of him or Hermione getting hit a sudden golden shield erupted around them. The shield was so thick that they couldn't see the people around them and the others couldn't see them.

Hermione turned in his arms to look at her savior. And in that second that their eyes met Hermione was pulled into Draco's mind. In fast forward she saw everything that they had done together. She saw them lying next to each other in the Astronomy Tower, she saw them smiling at each other waving off their friends, she saw his face smiling, descending towards her own, She felt his lips on her own, she saw him standing over her in the middle of the night. Everything that Draco had erased from her mind she watched happen.

**End of Chapter 10 **


	11. Answers

**Chapter**** 11**

**Answers**

**A/N Hey everyone. So here's chapter 11. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update sooner. I've got some good ideas for chapters coming up but first please read this new chapter and tell me what you think **** I appreciate it sooooooooooo much **** Ok then. That's enough talk from me. Here we go..Chapter 11. Enjooy!**

_Last Chapter: __Hermione turned in his arms to look at her savior. And in that second that their eyes met Hermione was pulled into Draco's mind. In fast forward she saw everything that they had done together. She saw them lying next to each other in the Astronomy Tower, she saw them smiling at each other waving off their friends, she saw his face smiling, descending towards her own, She felt his lips on her own, she saw him standing over her in the middle of the night. Everything that Draco had erased from her mind she watched happen. _

Hermione pulled herself out of Draco's mind and stood infront of him still with his arms around her and the shield covering them. Her breath was coming in short sharp gasps. She knew something had not been adding up these past few weeks.

She stared long and hard at Draco but suddenly Draco turned very pale and blood started dripping out of his nose. He swayed in her arms and the shield faltered, completely disappearing a few seconds later.

The battle was still at full swing. Hermione looked at Draco and saw his eyes roll up into his head. Something was definitely wrong with him. She quickly leaned down next him and frantically searched for a pulse. She finally found a very weak one on his wrist. His nose continued to bleed and all of a sudden he started to shake violently. Hermione quickly turned him onto his side to prevent him from blocking his airways with his own tongue. He shook for a couple more minutes which felt like hours to Hermione and he stopped instantly beginning to throw up.

When he finished he lay on his back breathing heavily. His eyelids slowly opened however and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. He smiled weakly at her and tried to stand up. She wedged herself under his arm and helped support his weight out of the Great Hall. Everyone was fighting in the hall so the entrance hall and stairs were completely empty.

Looking round, Hermione drew in a sharp breath. There were unconscious bodies all around, the marble staircase was completely blasted away. There was a big gaping hole in the middle of the entrance hall. Draco whimpered slightly which made Hermione quickly come to her senses. He slumped against her and passed out again. This time Hermione was unable to support his weight. Her knees buckled and she nearly fell onto them. She quickly pulled out her wand and muttered _Wingardium Leviosa_. Draco floated a few inches above the ground. Guiding him with her wand she made him gently float up two flights of stairs to the classroom that was designated as the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was at the moment tending to a bad burn on a man Hermione recognized as Sirius Black. He was sleeping while Madam Pomfrey was spreading a foul smelling ointment onto his burnt arm.

As soon as Hermione walked in she looked up and upon seeing Draco floating, pale as a sheet, she quickly finished Sirius's burn and told Hermione to lay him onto one of he unoccupied beds. She did as she was told and stood back to watch Madam Pomfrey do her magic. Literally.

Suddenly a loud bang shook the floor. Hermione all too quickly remembered the scenes downstairs and the battle that was still, by the sounds of it, going strong. She gave Draco one last look and deciding that he was in safe hands now started running back towards the Great Hall. Before she made it to the bottom of the destroyed marble staircase, Igor Karkarof of all people came running out. He looked almost deranged. He frantically waved his wand not even looking at who he hit. He blasted a large statue out of his way and sprinted out of the big Oak Front Doors. Hermione would not let him leave without a fight.

She ran straight after him when she was close enough to aim she yelled _stupefy! _He toppled to the ground face down. Hermione ran to where he lay. She turned him over with her foot. He looked up at her with scared eyes. She quickly picked up a brick from the grass and turned it into a portkey sending him to his own cell in Azkaban.

She turned and ran towards the Great Hall only to hear a loud cheer coming from inside. Her heart leapt. It was over. And sure enough, everyone came running out of the destroyed castle carrying Harry on their shoulders.

"Hermione, we won! We won!" Harry yelled from above everyone. She couldn't believe it. It really was finished. She put her hands over her face and cried, literally cried with happiness.

It was two hours after the end of the battle. The ever increasing number of casualties and dead people amongst the grounds was beginning to dampen everyone's spirits. Hermione wept with the Weasley's when Fred's body was found under the debris of the third floor corridor. No-one took this harder then George. His face had an uncharacteristically hatred filled expression. Hermione had to look away when all the bodies were carried out. She couldn't stand seeing her former school friends laying still and pale on the stretchers. She slowly walked away and eventually found herself infront of the makeshift hospital wing. She walked in to find Draco lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He heard her approach and instantly sat up.

"No don't move Draco. You can stay laying," she said softly. He smiled gratefully at her and lay back down propping himself up on one arm. She sat on the chair next to his bed. She couldn't seem to look at him. So much was racing through her head. Like how could she not remember everything that had happened between them? Why was she remembering them now?

"How are you feeling?" she asked eventually, still avoiding his gaze.

"Better. So we won huh?"

"Yes. Harry defeated Voldermort. It's all over," she said. Then forcing herself to look at him she lifted her head to find him watching her with narrowed eyes. "What is it?" she asked.

"I didn't think you would come Hermione," he said this time him avoiding her eyes.

"I have a lot to ask you," she said leaving Draco to feel not completely satisfied with her answer.

"Go ahead."

"How comes I can't remember any of the things that we experienced together?"

He was dreading this question but had to answer her.

"Because I messed up. I let Voldermort see my feelings for you and put you in grave danger. I pretended to be with Bridget to get you far away from me. But I broke your heart so much that it practically killed me. I had to erase your memory. I couldn't let you suffer anymore."

"You erased my memory?" she asked bewildered.

"Yes," he whispered looking down at his sheets. Hermione knew what she had to do. She stood up. Draco lifted his head and looked at her. She was leaving. He knew this would happen. But no. She wasn't leaving. She lay down next to him on the bed and gently kissed his forehead. Shell shocked he looked into her beautiful brown eyes. She smiled at him and gently said,

"Thank you. But you don't have anything to worry about now. Voldermort is gone. And I remember everything."

And with that she gently pushed herself into his embrace. His arms came around her in an instant. She snuggled deeper into his chest and let his warmth comfort them both. It didn't matter who saw them. All that mattered was the love flowing from the petite brunette witch into the silver eyed wizard.

Sometime later, Hermione must have dozed off. She was suddenly woken up by a loud gasp. She quickly opened her eyes. Draco's arms were still around her but he had also jerked awake. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna were all standing by Draco's bed. Obviously they had come up to see how Draco was only to find him and Hermione sleeping together.

Hermione sheepishly looked at her friends from where she was lying. Ginny was the first one to show any reaction. And it wasn't an expected one. All of a sudden she burst out laughing. Harry looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I'm sorry," she managed to choke out now doubled over with laughter. Not long later, Luna joined her mad laughter. Then Ron, and finally Harry. Draco and Hermione looked at each other in bewilderment. Finally they all managed to stop. Hermione removed herself slowly from Draco's embrace.

"Well I can't say I wasn't expecting it," Ginny said smiling. Relief washed over Hermione and she swiftly hugged her best friend. Harry nodded silently. Ron wasn't too exuberant about the idea but he accepted it all the same. Luna was never one to object. Draco managed to slowly get out of bed and he put his arms around Hermione again. She turned to look deep into his eyes. Their four friends silently moved away to see Harry's Godfather Sirius.

"I think I know why that shield came up and why you became so week Mr Malfoy," said a sudden voice behind them. Hermione and Draco leapt apart to see Snape standing near Draco's bed.

"It was true love," he said simply. Draco looked down at Hermione lovingly but Hermione was still a bit puzzled. Upon catching her expression, Snape elaborated,

"You see Miss Granger, because Mr Malfoy is so in love with you, he jumped in front of the killing curse to save you and by doing so he managed to provide the strongest protection possible. Because of the amount of love in that small area, the shield was very dense and again due to his love for you, you were able to see everything that he had erased from your memory," he explained simply.

"But why did he get so weak and start to bleed?" she asked

"That's even simpler to explain. When you remembered everything, you also remembered your love for him Miss Granger. This resulted in there being way too much emotion in the tiny enclosed space. Thus it became too much for Draco and he started to go weak. Had the shield not gone down with him, he might not be standing right now."

This scared Hermione so much that she quickly turned to look at Draco, as if half expecting him to be lying dead on the bed. Instead what she saw however was Draco looking down at her lovingly. He held his arms out for her and she stepped into his embrace. Everything was brilliant, excellent, she had her Draco back and that was all that mattered.

"DRACO!" thundered a voice. "Leave the mudblood!" They all turned to look at the thunderous face of Lucius Malfoy.

"Father, no you don't understand," Draco pleaded. But Lucius wasn't listening. He grabbed Draco by the upper arm and started dragging him out of the hospital wing. Hermione tried to stop him but he only pushed her away. She fell to the floor, hard and hit her head on the stone floor. The last thing she remembered before losing consciousness was hearing Draco yell at his father and Ginny's face leaning over her. Her last thought was, "but we haven't even kissed yet."

**End of Chapter 11**


End file.
